BACK TO THE FUTURE RIPPLE EFFECT Part I: DAMAGE CONTROL
by Child of Television
Summary: They straightened out the time line, but their reality has a new twist. An anthology written by Tony Figueroa and based on the characters and story in the BACK TO THE FUTURE movies. Part I DAMAGE CONTROL The more they changed, the more things stayed the same.


BACK TO THE FUTURE

RIPPLE EFFECT

They straightened out the time line,

but their reality has a new twist.

An anthology written by Tony Figueroa and based on the characters and story in the BACK TO THE FUTURE movies.

Screenplay by Robert Zemeckis & Bob Gale

Part I

DAMAGE CONTROL

The more they changed, the more things stayed the same.

Chapter 1

Sunday, October 27th. 1985

12:34 PM

Marty McFly is home and everything feels right. For Marty, home is not just a place but also a time and the time is the present, his present, Sunday, October 27th. 1985. Marty is also feeling something he has not felt in a long time, control. He's where he wants to be and when he wants to be. No longer does he have to worry about repairing the space-time continuum, preventing someone from getting shot or finding a way to get back to his own time period.

He finally gets to take his girlfriend Jennifer Parker out for a spin in his new Toyota four-by-four truck. From Marty's perspective, he has not seen Jennifer in ten days. He spent the last five days in the year 1885 and then another five days in the year 1955 before that. This followed another week that he was again in 1955. Jennifer never knew he had even gone on the first trip since she did not yet know that Marty's best friend, scientist and inventor Dr. Emmett L. Brown, built a time machine and the fact that Marty actually returned from his first adventure ten minutes before he left.

From Jennifer's point of view, the last twenty-four hours have been a futuristic daze filled with flying cars and domestic turmoil. She wondered if this was what a bad acid trip is like. Having never done acid, she had no frame of reference, she has just heard the term for years. Jennifer dismissed her future shock as a bad dream. The last thing she clearly remembers was seductively asking her boyfriend for a ride in his truck, "How about a ride, Mister?"

After returning from 1955 the first time, Marty was able to have a good night's sleep. The following morning Doc returned from the future and took Marty and Jennifer to the year 2015. Once they arrived in the future, Doc Brown zapped Jennifer with a sleep inducing alpha-rhythm generator. Doc took the drastic measure because Jennifer was asking way too many questions about her future, her wedding, her wedding dress, where they live, and how many kids she and Marty have. Doc's time traveling mantra is that "No-one should know too much about their own future." Taking Jennifer on this temporal excursion was a last minute decision that Doc made since she saw the time machine and he could not leave her back in 1985 with that information. Doc was sure that using the alpha-rhythm generator would make Jennifer think the trip and talk of time machines was all a dream but due to circumstances beyond anyone's control, their stay in the future was longer than planned. Jennifer wound up waking from her induced sleep in her 2015 home and was exposed to intimate details about her future life. She later fainted when she came face to face with her future self. Her future self also fainted as well. When Jennifer was returned to 1985, Doc and Marty left her on a porch swing in front of her house. Marty planned to return to Jennifer's house right away with some smelling salts but soon discovered that the time line was drastically and horribly altered. To fix the present, Marty and Doc had to get back to 1955. After a series of even more complications ending with the time machine getting struck by lightning with Doc inside, Marty had to go back to 1885 to rescue Doc. When Marty returned from the old west, his priority was to get back to his girlfriend. Marty did not even take the time to change out of his 1885 clothes.

Seated on the passenger side of the truck, Jennifer is telling Marty that her nightmare about the future was so real. Marty has mixed feelings while listening to her. He is thrilled to be back with his girlfriend but he also wants to tell her to shut up about the future because everything she was saying about her supposed dream actually happened, but she can't know that. Hopefully, if she continues thinking it is all a dream she will eventually dismiss it as such and forget about it over time.

They stopped at a red light. Marty was doing his best to tune out what Jennifer was saying until she said, "And you got fired." Marty was surprised to hear that Jennifer's account of their lives together in the future was also less than perfect.

When Marty was pretending to be his son Marty Junior in the year 2015, a very old Biff Tannen told him that Marty McFly Senior took his life and flushed it completely down the toilet. While in the old west, Marty also learned from Doc Brown that sometime in the future he gets into an accident because somebody called him a name. Admittedly, Marty can't back down whenever someone calls him a chicken. When Marty demanded that Doc give him more details about the accident Doc simply said, "I can't tell you. It might make things worse."

In her supposed dream, Jennifer sees a forty-seven year old Marty get fired because his coworker and longtime acquaintance Douglas Needles talked him into participating in an illegal scam to make extra money at work. The older Marty passed on the opportunity at first but went along with it after Needles called him a chicken. Unbeknownst to them their boss, Ito Fujitsu, was monitoring the entire transaction and fired Marty on the spot.

Futuristic printing machines throughout the house spit out sheets of paper called faxes. Jennifer grabs one of the sheets of paper from the fax machine closest to her. The document had a letterhead from a company called CUSCO. The message "YOU'RE FIRED!" was written on it in very large letters. After reading it, Jennifer folds the page and stuffs in her pocket.

Now with the temptation too great Marty had to ask Jennifer "What do you mean I got fired?" Before Jennifer can answer, Marty notices that they stopped next to the new Hilldale Housing Development. Marty knew that he would live in Hilldale in the future but he did not know that the trendy new development becomes a less than desirable neighborhood in the future. Without thinking, Marty excitedly tells his girlfriend, "This is where we live". Then catching himself he rephrases, "I mean this is where we're gonna live. Someday". Jennifer gives him a confused look as she processes what he just said. When she realizes that Marty's comment, about living in Hilldale in the future, lines up with her dream perfectly, she has to ask, "It was a dream, wasn't it?"

Before Marty can invent an answer, a red four-by-four pick-up truck pulls up next to them. The driver is a seventeen-year-old Douglas Needles. Needles is always surrounded by his gang consisting of three guys. Unlike Biff Tannen's gang back in 1955 who liked to bully people, the younger Needles' gang was more interested in fast driving, getting stoned, and listening to loud music. Marty always tries to keep a safe distance from Needles and his gang. Not only because of the drug use, but also because Needles always greets Marty the exact same way each time they meet, "Hey! The big "M". How's it hanging, McFly?" Marty hates that.

Needles challenges Marty to a race when the light turns green. Marty declined the challenge at first but then Needles said the one thing that he knew would provoke Marty into changing his mind, "What's the matter? Chicken?" Needles' gang punctuated the comment with laughter. Jennifer grabbed her boyfriend's hand and said, "Don't!" Marty just told her to grab a hold of something then shifted into gear. Knowing that the race is now on, Needles howls and his gang cheers as both drivers rev up their engines. When the light turned green, only Needles' truck sped forward. Marty instead sped backwards, spun around then screeched to a halt in a huge cloud of dust. Jennifer screams in shock. She asks Marty if he did that on purpose. "Yeah, you think I'm stupid enough to race that ass hole?" Marty responded. As the dust settles, Marty and Jennifer look out from the truck's rear window and watched Needles speeding off. A white Rolls Royce pulls out from a distant cross street and Needles barely misses it. It's obvious to the couple that if Marty actually raced Needles, he would have crashed into that expensive car. Marty shouts, "Jeez, I would've hit that Rolls Royce."

Upon hearing the word "Rolls Royce," Jennifer is reminded of a moment in her supposed dream when she was hiding in a closet in her future home in Hilldale. She overheard Marty's mother Lorraine tell their future daughter Marlene that about thirty years ago, Marty tried to prove he wasn't chicken and he ended up in an automobile accident. Marlene then asks, "Oh, you mean with the Rolls Royce?" Jennifer knows that this has to be more than a coincidence. She reaches in her pocket to see if the note from the year 2015 is really there. It is. She takes the note out of her pocket and unfolds it. She and Marty watch the words "YOU'RE FIRED!" fade away. A stunned Jennifer looks at Marty and says, "It erased!"

The jig was up. It was time to come clean. Marty confessed to Jennifer that she was not dreaming. She had really been to the future and that the message erasing was what Doc calls the ripple effect. When Marty realized what he just said he shouted, "The future has changed and it's all because I didn't let Needles get to me when he called me a chicken. Now my life isn't gonna get flushed completely down the toilet!" Marty's feeling of control grows stronger. He studies the paper more intently by holding it up to the sun. He can't see any trace of the lettering ever being there. Jennifer hugs her boyfriend and shouts, "Great, now we can have a real big wedding." In the future, Jennifer saw her wedding picture and was shocked to learn that they got married at the Chapel O' Love in Las Vegas.

Ignoring Jennifer's wedding talk, Marty points out something odd. Only the message is erased but the letterhead from a company called CUSCO remains. Marty asks, "What the hell is CUSCO? And shouldn't there be another message to take the place of "YOU'RE FIRED!"?" Jennifer asks Marty what he thought it should say. "I don't know. Your latest record just went platinum". Marty states with great authority that they know that this piece of paper represented what would have happened if events had continued to run their course. Jennifer's expression shows that she cannot make any sense of what Marty is talking about. Marty explains that obviously the time continuum has been changed again creating another alternate reality where his future does not suck. Jennifer still cannot make any sense of what Marty is talking about and shouts, "English, Marty!" the exact same way that Marty would talk to Doc. Marty responds, "Let me illustrate."

Marty gets out of his truck and Jennifer follows. Marty begins to illustrate the time line with his finger in the dust on the hood his truck similar to the time line Doc drew on his blackboard when they were in a different and hellish 1985. He showed how the timeline skewed into a tangent, creating an alternate evil 1985 when Old Biff from 2015 stole the time machine so he could take a sports almanac back to 1955 and give it to his younger self. Young Biff bet on all the winners in every sporting event and grew up to become rich and powerful. Biff later killed Marty's dad, married his mom and had Doc committed. Jennifer notices that Marty is taking on some of Doc Brown's mannerisms when he gets technical. When Marty finished his illustration, he told Jennifer how when he stole back the sports almanac and burned it the ripple effect caused a newspaper from March 16th 1973 with the headline "George McFly Murdered" to change to "George McFly Honored." The change showed that his father was alive and everything's back to normal or at least they created a new normal that looks close enough like the old normal. Now the note erasing proves that they created yet another reality. Jennifer, who can't process all the new information, suggests that Marty bring the note to Doc Brown.

Marty pauses and tells Jennifer that he has some bad news. Jennifer's eyes begin to well up. When Marty realizes what she is thinking he says, "No, no, he's alive! The Doc's alive! He's in the old west but he's alive!" Jennifer notices that Marty's western outfit looks authentic and not like something from Miller's Outpost. She then asks, "Were you there too?"

Marty explains that when he went back to 1955 with Doc to get the sports almanac back from Biff and once they completed their mission, Doc was in the DeLorean when it got struck by lightning and was sent back to 1885. Marty went back to 1885 to rescue Doc but then Doc fell in love with a schoolteacher and things got complicated again. While Jennifer recovers from the bad news followed by the good news, Marty continues to ponder the note. It all demonstrates why Doc wanted the time machine to be destroyed. Marty ponders on what he just said, shouts, "Great Scott, the missions not over," and tells Jennifer to get into the truck. Jennifer asks, "What do we have to do?" Marty answered, "DAMAGE CONTROL." Jennifer rolls her eyes and steals Marty's catch phrase, "This is heavy."

In the truck, Marty speeds towards their destination. Jennifer asks Marty, "Where's the fire?" Marty explains that a diesel train smashed the DeLorean into a million pieces when he returned from 1885. There's not much left. Marty was sure that Doc's idea of destroying the time machine was to take it apart in the lab. It just now occurred to him that they still need to police the area just like he and Doc had to do after the Libyans showed up at the mall. Marty hadn't given the Libyans a second thought since he and Doc left the mall.

Marty decided that it was not a good idea to tell Jennifer about the Libyan terrorists that were trying to develop a nuclear bomb and hired Doc Brown to build it. However, Doc took the plutonium the Libyans stole to power the bomb in order to power his time machine and instead gave Libyans a shoddy bomb casing filled with used pinball machine parts. The terrorists found Doc and Marty in the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. One of the terrorist shot Doc Brown with an assault rifle and then attempted to shoot Marty but his rifle jammed. Marty was able to get in to the DeLorean and speed off. The terrorists chased Marty around the parking lot in their Volkswagen bus. Marty reached 88 miles an hour while the time circuits were still on, the plutonium chamber was full and the flux capacitor activated. The DeLorean experienced temporal displacement causing a flash of light and fire trails that disoriented the terrorists, and caused them to drive their bus into a Fox Photo stand.

Just before Marty went back to the future, he wrote a letter to Doc.

"Dear Dr. Brown

On the night that I go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster.

Your friend

Marty"

After reading the letter, Doc wore a bulletproof vest the night he was shot and survived the attack.

While driving back to the spot where the train destroyed the Time Machine, Marty told Jennifer that everything that does not come standard on a DeLorean needs to be picked up. We can't have somebody find any of the parts that Doc invented or any artifacts from the future. That could lead to a major paradox. Marty then ponders if something from the future can even be called an artifact. Jennifer tells Marty to slow down and reminds him that they just avoided one accident and she did not want to get into another. Marty agrees and slows down.

Marty and Jennifer arrive at the train tracks and survey the DeLorean wreckage. They make sure no one else can see what they are doing. Jennifer tells Marty, "You're right. There's not much left." Marty picks up a section of the photograph of Doc standing by the clock in 1885. Marty admits to Jennifer, "Doc's never coming back. I'm sure gonna miss him".

The couple hears the crossing bells start ringing and watch the crossing gate lower. Marty and Jennifer look down both sides of the track but do not see a train coming. Marty asks, "What the hell?" They then hear three sonic booms that propel them backwards. They land softly on some grass. A locomotive resembling Captain Nemo's submarine the Nautilus appears out of nowhere and screeches to a stop. Marty notices the initials ELB painted on the side of the locomotive. Doc Brown opens the side window and sticks his head out. He is wearing formal clothes from the 1890s.

On the other side of the train, out of sight of Doc, Marty, and Jennifer, a man dressed like a cowboy is clutching on to the train's handhold. He releases his death grip and falls to the ground. The stowaway wipes the frost off his coat and out of his full beard. Its Buford Tannen. Buford, unaware of his new surroundings or what is happening on the other side of the train, picks himself up and runs off. He follows the tracks behind Doc's train and hides behind the Hilldale billboard. Buford reaches for his bottle of fine Kentucky Red Eye to warm himself only to discover that it broke when he fell. His clothes now smell of whiskey.

Back on the other side of the train a shocked Marty shouts, "Doc! Doc!" Doc shouts back, "Marty! It runs on steam!" The door on the cab opens like the gull wing door of a DeLorean to reveal the woman Doc fell madly in love with Clara Clayton. Doc proudly announces, "Meet the family. Clara, you know." Then with his hand, Doc gestures for someone else to come over. "These are our boys! Jules…" Doc says proudly. A young boy of about 9 years old appears in the doorway. Jules is followed by his younger brother, who is about 7 years old. Doc continues, "…and Verne." Vern is followed by Doc's dog Einstein. Marty told Doc that he thought he would never see him again! Doc assured him that you can't keep a good scientist down. "After all, I had to come back for Einstein" said Doc, "and well I didn't want you to be worried about me." Clara gives Doc a package who then gives it to Marty, "I brought you a little souvenir." Marty opens it, it is a framed photo of him and Doc on either side of the clock in 1885. On the frame's matting, Doc wrote, "To Marty, Partner in time. September 5th 1885". Marty tells Doc, "It's great Doc. Thanks."

Jennifer, knowing that Marty is overcome by emotion, takes out the erased fax from her pocket shows it to Doc and asks, "Doctor Brown? I brought this note back from the future and now it's erased!" Clara is nervous as to how her husband is going to respond. Not acting surprised Doc says, "Of course it's erased." Jennifer asks, "But what does that mean?" Without even having to think about it, Doc knew exactly what to say, "It means that your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one. Both of ya". Marty assures his friend that they will. Seeing that both Marty and Jennifer are satisfied with that answer, Clara lets out a sigh of relief.

Before Marty and Jennifer can ask any more questions, Doc instructs the young couple to stand back. The train door closes. Doc tells his boys to buckle up. Before they leave Marty asks, "Hey, Doc where ya going now? Back to the future?" Doc smiles, shakes his head, and says, "Nope. Already been there!" Marty and Jennifer wave good-bye to the Brown family as the train rises off the ground and the wheels shift horizontally. It is obvious to Marty that the train has been hover converted. While in midair, the train turns around over the Hilldale billboard. A shocked Buford says to himself, "A flying train? What the hell is going on here?" The train accelerates to 88 miles per hour, achieving temporal displacement and disappears leaving two fire trails in the sky. When Buford sees the abomination in the sky, he faints, landing behind the billboard.

Marty was stunned and stood motionless as he watched the fire trails dissipate. He knows that this was the end of something really special. He is happy that he and Doc succeeded in their mission and that Doc now has a wife and kids but he is also sad that the adventure is over. The rest of his life will pale in comparison to his time traveling days. Jennifer hugs her boyfriend and holds it for a long time. While being hugged Marty feels the stress and pressure of his last few weeks wash away. He reminds himself that he is finally home and in control. Marty takes a deep breath and gets to work. They start by visually scanning the area again to make sure that no one is watching them. Marty tells Jennifer, "We got to be inconspicuous." Jennifer runs her finger across his buckskin. Marty realizes her point and removes his hat, Buckskin, neckerchief, and shirt. Jennifer studies the top half of his old-fashioned long Johns, "I like the purple Calvin Klein underwear I got you better." Jennifer spots Marty's 1955 black leather jacket in the debris field and hands it to him. Marty puts the jacket on then poses like a male model in a magazine ad by looking at his watch. Jennifer gives him the once over and then a thumbs up.

As they police the area they load up the truck with the Mr. Fusion, the Flux Capacitor, the time readout display, the orange 2015 license plate and anything that looked like it should not be left behind. Jennifer finds Marty's blue jeans completely shredded. Marty told her that he could still wear that when his band "The Pinheads" are on stage. Jennifer asked Marty if he is going to send his tape to the record company. Marty assured her that it would be in the mail first thing in the morning then he notices a shiny box. When he got closer, he recognizes it as the briefcase where Doc kept money from different time periods. Impressed that the case survived the train wreck, Marty opens it and finds the newspaper with the headline "Emmett Brown Commended" resting on top of the cash. Marty was surprised that Doc did not burn this. He could picture his friend preach that if this newspaper fell into the wrong hands we could have a major paradox, the results of which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe. He also might just say, "Well, I figured, what the hell." Marty notices that some of the money compartments are now empty. Probably money Doc could spend in 1885. Marty reaches into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and finds the folded newspaper with the headline "George McFly Honored" and places it on top of the other paper, closes the case and hides it behind the driver's seat of his truck.

As Marty covers everything they collected with his buckskin, Jennifer finds Marty's Nikes in a bush. Marty takes off his boots and slips on his Nikes. He was so happy to be in comfortable shoes again, but he decided also not to tell Jennifer that a gunman named Buford Tannen shot at these shoes to get him to dance and Marty definitely was not going to tell Jennifer that he had a show down in the street with Buford. If Marty had not outsmarted Buford there would be a tombstone in the boot hill cemetery with the name of Marty's 1885 alias Clint Eastwood etched in it. Marty makes one last pass at the debris field and finds his Archer Space Patrol walkie-talkie with the large Burgess Battery still duct taped to it. Marty notices that the walkie-talkie is still on, presses the talk button and says, "Doc?" and after not hearing a response turns the walkie-talkie off.

As Marty and Jennifer are driving, out of the Hilldale development, a Deputy Sheriff on horseback motions for Marty to pull over. Marty did not think he committed any traffic violations but his bigger concern was the Deputy looking under the buckskin. The Deputy dismounts and walks over to Marty. Marty then recognized him as Deputy Cobb. Deputy D. Cobb was the TV spokesperson for the Hill County Sheriff's Department and used to visit Marty's School to give lectures on how to cross the street and not talking to strangers. Marty thought that if he acted likes a star struck fan, Deputy Cobb might not want to look under the buckskin. Deputy Cobb was used to being recognized by all the kids as a role model in town and that made it harder for him to ask Marty, "Did you see a cowboy driving a DeLorean on the train tracks?" Marty looked at the Deputy as if he just heard the craziest thing in the world… and he did. Without waiting for an answer, the Deputy told Marty that he reacted the same way when the call came in but then they got another call and another, and another. Marty assured him that he would let him know if he sees a cowboy driving a DeLorean on the train tracks. The Deputy thanked him and went on his way. On the drive to Doc's lab Marty was trying to put "Did you see a cowboy driving a DeLorean on the train tracks?" to music.

Chapter 2

Sunday, October 27th. 1985

5:04 PM

Doc Brown's laboratory was built in the garage of the old Brown mansion at 1640 Riverside Drive (later renamed John F. Kennedy Drive). The mansion was destroyed in a fire on August 1st 1962 and most of the land was later sold to developers. The Garage had a small apartment that was used by the Brown family's chauffeur. After Doc's parents died and the chauffeur retired, Doc saw no need to hire a new driver since he did all of his own driving. After the fire, Doc moved into the chauffeur's apartment and found it to be a practical living and work environment.

Marty knew that Doc Brown kept a spare key under the welcome mat. Instinctively, Marty grabbed the key, unlocked the door and was ready to place the key under the mat then thought it was better to hold on to it and sticks it in his pocket. Once inside the lab, Marty opens Doc's garage door then guided Jennifer as she backed the truck in. Once parked Marty closed the garage door and began looking for a good hiding place for the damaged time machine parts. To his surprise, the lab was cleaned up including the mountain of dog food that piled up when Doc accidentally left his automatic dog feeder on. Jennifer guessed that Doc cleaned up the place when he came back here to get Einstein. Doc had also set his VCR to record the final game of the World Series. Marty placed the walkie-talkie on Doc's work bench. He then searched for a time machine or flux capacitor diagram, schematic or blueprint but could not find anything except a file folder marked Weather Experiments. Marty opened the folder and found diagrams for what he called a lightning farm. One drawing showed a field of lightning rods designed to capture lightning and send the electricity into a super battery. There was also weather sensing equipment that looked the like cable he set up to capture the bolt of lightning from the clock tower in 1955.

Doc did leave a note written in red magic marker on the amplifier that Marty accidentally broke.

"Marty,

A certified CRM-114 amplifier repair technician from Bob & Bob's Electronics will be at this location on Saturday to repair the amplifier and speaker. The estimated time of arrival will be sometime between the hours of 11 am and 5 pm. Please be here at the above time coordinates to let him in. The amplifier is under warranty but the house call should cost 55 dollars. You can take the money out of my petty cash jar. These figures are firm. Please remember the times and cost. This should unlock the overload problem and will be safe for you to use.

See you in the future.

Doc

Emmett L. Brown.

October 27th, 1985

PS: Make sure that the repairman does not disturb my Persian rug. It is quite valuable and serves an important purpose. I would hate to see anything get unraveled."

Jennifer noticed that the sentence structure in the note was awkward. She asked Marty if "These figures are firm" should be "This figure is firm" and the PS: Shouldn't it be "it unraveled" not "Anything unraveled." Marty was so used to Doc not speaking like other people. Doc also tended to use way more words than necessary. He once heard Doc refer to a high school dance as a "Rhythmic Ceremonial Ritual" so the wording of the note did not phase Marty at all. The one thing Marty was surprised about was that the note did not have any sentiment like the last letter he got from Doc in 1955.

Marty noticed a bottle of smelling salts on top of the speaker. He wondered why Doc would leave it there. Marty then hears Jennifer shout, "Its Sunday." Jennifer faints holding the Sunday edition of the Hill Valley Telegraph. Marty realized the shock of Jennifer discovering that she lost a whole day caused her to faint. Now he now knows why Doc left him the smelling salts in plain sight.

After examining the lab, Marty thought that it might not be the best hiding place. He then spotted something, hanging on the wall that he never saw in the lab before, but he recognized it from somewhere else. It is a very old board with the letters E.L.B. carved into it. The old board inspired Marty as to the perfect hiding place for the damaged time machine parts. He told the recovering Jennifer that he had an idea for another hiding place. Marty grabs two miners' helmets off Doc's shelf and says, "Let's hope we don't have to blast this time".

Marty and Jennifer arrive at the abandoned Delgado Mine right next to the Boot Hill Cemetery. Outfitted in overalls and miner's helmets Marty takes his girlfriend to the same spot where in 1885 Doc Brown hid the DeLorean for 70 years with instructions for his 1955 counterpart on how to restore it to perfect working order.

With the exception of some anti-war graffiti from the late 1960s, the place has not changed since 1955. The ground is still covered with wooden planks and rocks from where Marty and Doc broke through the wall to get to the time machine in 1955. There they took the time machine parts that were sealed in Hefty Bags and stuffed them into a shallow pit. The pit was covered with the rocks and old planks then the planks were covered with several inches of dirt. Finally, Marty used a leafy branch to sweep away their footprints.

As they drove off into the sunset Marty was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He is in complete control of his life and his destiny. Now, the mission is finally over… Or so he hoped.

Chapter 3

Sunday, October 27th. 1985

5:04 PM

Buford Tannen had woken up from his fainting spell in time to see the sunset. This was not like any sunset he had ever seen before. There was something in the sky that made the sun's rays refract. It was as if the sky had a fiery glow of red, orange, yellow and all the colors in between. The air had a smoky smell and taste to it that made his throat burn and his eyes water. He wondered if that demonic train had anything to with whatever was causing the bad smell and taste in the air.

This did not smell like burning wood or coal. Buford feared that the burning smell was brimstone. Even though Buford had, never expected to make it to heaven, he also imagined hell quite differently. The church folk who preached to him in jail always spoke of the murderers, whoremongers, liars, and all the unbelievers shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone for all eternity. He did not see a lake, fire or anyone to cast him in to it.

Buford decided to wait until it got real dark before exploring his new surroundings. He tried to make himself comfortable behind the billboard but he discovered a cacophony of noises coming from all directions. He could decipher loud talking and lots of strange music. One song was about going off the rails on a crazy train. There were other noises he could not identify. There was no way he could sleep there with all that noise, at least not without the help of some strong whiskey. He stepped out from behind the billboard and saw several speeding horseless carriages and a really loud motorized bicycle speeding down a black road. He had once seen a steam driven horseless carriage come through town but it was not anything like these vehicles. Buford examined the black road. This was not like any terrain he had ever seen before.

He did not see any game in the area but he didn't have a gun to shoot anything anyway. Buford decided to follow the train tracks and see if he could find a source of food, water and quiet.

The first thing that Buford spotted was a sign that read Eastwood Ravine. He knew of only one Eastwood Ravine, which was in Hill Valley and he was certain that he was no longer in Hill Valley. The ravine was named after this runt Clint Eastwood. Eastwood was responsible for Buford busting his shooting hand. Buford vowed revenge after their encounter but later that same morning Eastwood was killed trying to stop a runaway train. Eastwood and the train went over what used to be called Shonash Ravine. Buford always felt cheated that he didn't get to kill that no good egg sucking gutter trash himself. Instead, Eastwood died a hero and the ravine was renamed in his honor.

He continued down the tracks some more and came across a shiny yellow ribbon cordoning off a pile silver scrap metal, broken glass and other junk that could be useful. Buford was not the smartest person in his own time let alone 1985 but his survival skills rivaled that of an Eagle Scout. At first glance, he could see that he had everything he needed to make a rabbit trap and a metal surface to cook the animal. Still he could not see any game in the area but he knew he would eventually find something he could kill and eat. While rummaging through the pile of junk he discovered that a rattlesnake had made itself at home under a bent piece of metal. Since rattle snake meat tastes like chicken Buford picked up a rock bashed its head in.

Buford fashioned a grill by placing a flat piece of metal on four rocks and placed the snake on top of the grill ready to be skinned. There was a pointy shard of metal that with a little sharpening will be perfect for skinning the snake. Buford took one of the rocks from under his grill to sharpen his homemade knife. While sharpening his skinning tool he is approached by Deputy Cobb on horseback. "Evening Cowboy" greeted the deputy, "I see you returned to the scene of the crime." Buford deliberately looks downward so not to not make eye contact with Deputy Cobb for fear of being recognized and muttered, "Evening, I'm just a drifter that's down on his luck passing through town." Deputy Cobb laughed and said, "Yeah right, and I'm Matt Dillon". "Well Marshal Dillon" responded Buford, "I'll be gone before sun up." Deputy Cobb laughed at the cowboy's supposed naiveté and explained that there have been several reports of a man dressed as a cowboy driving a DeLorean on the train tracks. "DeLorean? Is that Mexican talk?" asks Buford.

Deputy Cobb smelled whiskey on Buford's clothes and asked Buford if he had been drinking. Buford honestly answered, "No." Not believing him, Deputy Cobb informed Buford that he will be taking a trip to the station and ordered him to drop the rock. Buford released the rock, the rock then landed on the unsupported corner of his grill causing the dead snake to be catapulted towards Deputy Cobb's face. Not knowing that the snake is dead and with the rattle still sounding, Deputy Cobb raises his arms to protect his face. At the same time, the Deputy's horse bucks up and throws it's rider off. When Deputy Cobb hit the ground the snake landed on top of him. Still not knowing that the snake is dead, Deputy Cobb is trying to get the snake off him, but the dead animal got caught in his holster strap. Seizing the opportunity, Buford grabs the horse's rains, mounts the steed, and rides down the black road.

Chapter 4

Sunday, October 27th. 1985

6:38 PM

After taking Jennifer home Marty comes back to his house in Lyon Estates to find everyone out for the evening. Marty was used to the family being home and in front of the TV every night. He might get to enjoy having some privacy in the future, but now that privacy will allow him to take care of some urgent time traveling business. He hid the silver briefcase with the money and newspapers in it along with the picture of him and Doc with the clock in his closet.

With everything securely hidden, Marty puts a TV dinner in the oven and goes to take a nice long hot shower. While in the shower, Marty examined the bruise he got on his shoulder from when he slammed in to the wood burning stove in 1885. Marty used the door of the stove as a Clint Eastwood "A Fistful of Dollars" inspired bulletproof vest. Marty could also still see some marks on his stomach from where young Biff Tannen kicked him in 1955.

Following the shower, Marty instinctively walked into the living room to turn on the TV but it is not where it used to be. It was not even the same TV set. It was better. Everything in the living room was pretty and new. Marty found a remote control on the coffee table and turned on the TV. He enjoyed his meal while watching 60 Minutes on CBS then he planned to watch Steven Spielberg's Amazing Stories on NBC. After the meal Marty removed, some splinters from his hands that he got when fell on the trains tender. After Marty cleared the coffee table, he turned off the lights as he always does to watch Amazing Stories. Marty had the volume up high when he was doing the dishes so he could hear when Andy Rooney came on. When Marty hears "And now a few minutes with Andy Rooney" he was ready to run into the living room, jump over the back of the sofa and land in the seated position ready to watch TV. Marty saw the Fonz do it on Happy Days and had perfected this maneuver after years of practice. With the lights off, different size furniture in a different configuration, Marty wound up tripping over an ottoman, hitting his head on the back of the love seat, falling back over the coffee table and landing unconscious on the sofa but winding up seated in his TV watching position. Marty missed seeing the news anchor tease the eleven o'clock news with, "Police get a report of a cowboy driving a DeLorean on the train tracks and it turns out to be true. More details at eleven."

Marty is out cold on the sofa when he hears a familiar voice say, "Wake up Runt, we got a score to settle." Marty opens his eyes to see Buford Tannen standing in his living room and spinning his six-shooter. Marty jumps up on the sofa and points the remote control at Buford. Buford looks at the funny contraption and laughingly asks, "What the hell is that a Derringer? Draw!" Marty loses his balance and falls back over the sofa. "Get up runt" shouts Buford as he fires a shot into the ceiling. With plaster raining on him, Marty runs to the front door as Buford fires a few more shots at him taking out a vase and a one of the window panes in the front door. When Marty gets outside he heads straight for his truck only to be stopped by Biff who throws his waxing rag in Marty's face and shouts, "Where do you think you're going? Butthead!" Marty points off to his left and shouts, "What the hell is that?" When Biff looks towards where Marty is pointing, Marty takes a swing at Biff but before he could follow through on the punch, someone has grabbed his fist. Marty turns to see who it is and is face to face with Griff who shouts, "Since when did you become the physical type?" Griff starts shaking Marty and softly says, "Wake up Marty" in Marty's mother's voice. Marty squints at Griff and asks, "Mom, is that you?" Griff answers in Lorraine's voice again, "There, there, now Marty, just relax. You fell asleep on the sofa." As Griff speaks, he transforms into an image of Lorraine before Marty first went back in time and altered history. Marty sees the woman who he has known as Mom his whole life and says, "I had a horrible nightmare, dreamed I changed history, then I had to travel back in time to fix it, it was terrible". Lorraine calmly responds, "Well, you're safe and sound now, back home in the present."

Marty is now wide-awake for real this time. He sits up abruptly. Lorraine turns on the lights. Marty shouts, "The present? I'm home!" Marty then looks at his mother and says, "You're my ma- you're my ma." Lorraine finishes his sentence, "Yeah, its Mom." Marty looks at the new and improved version of his mom and says, "Yeah, but you're, you're so, you never looked better." Lorraine pressed Marty's head to her bosom and says, "Oh Marty you are just the sweetest boy. That camping trip must have really tired you out." This younger and thinner looking Lorraine caused Marty to flash back to when a teen age Lorraine had a crush on Marty's 1955 alias Calvin Klein and planted a big kiss on him in Doc Brown's Packard. Marty jumps up and backs away from his mother. "I gotta go, uh, I gotta go." Marty's father George comes out of the kitchen and asks him where he has to go to. "Ah, to bed, I gotta go to bed." George then asks if he watched Amazing Stories. Marty explained that he fell asleep before the show came on. "Great, we can watch it together tomorrow" George responds excitedly. Marty wants to know how they could do that. George reminds Marty that they have a VCR. "We have a VCR?" Marty questions his father. George opened the cabinet under the TV and shows Marty the VCR. "You picked it out Marty" George reminded his son. Marty does not remember the event because it never happened in the original timeline. As Marty goes to his room, his parents overhear him saying, "We have a VCR, Far Out!" Lorraine thinks that her son's forgetfulness is associated with his exhaustion but George is worried that it might be the symptom of a bigger problem.

George sits down on the sofa to watch the eleven o'clock news. After reporting the international and national news the anchor shifts to sports, state and local news,

"In Sports the American League champion Kansas City Royals beat the National League champion St. Louis Cardinals, winning the "Show-Me Series" four games to three.

As we reported Friday, officials at The Pacific Nuclear Research Facility are still denying rumors that a case of plutonium is neither missing nor was stolen from their vault a little over two weeks ago. The officials maintain that a simple clerical error led to the gross misunderstanding. A Libyan terrorist group had released a statement claiming responsibility for the alleged theft on Thursday but has not made any further statements since. The FBI has been investigating the situation from all angles since the statement first surfaced.

In local news, this has been the weekend for reckless driving. Early Saturday morning two unidentified men crashed their Volkswagen bus into a Fox Photo booth at the Lone Pine Mall. The Police will not release any more information pending identification of the driver and passenger.

Also on Saturday Morning, a motorist crashed into the entrance of the Assembly of Christ church downtown then fled the scene. There was damage to the entrance and part of the church's front wall. Church spokesperson, Reverend John Crump, claims that the incident was a deliberate act of desecration and religious persecution.

In addition, early this afternoon, Police received several reports of a man dressed as a cowboy driving a DeLorean on the railroad tracks near the new Hilldale housing development. Upon receiving the first call, Hill County Sheriffs thought it was a hoax but after receiving several more calls, Sheriffs investigated and discovered damaged DeLorean parts spread out over a thirty-foot section of track. Sheriffs did not find the driver, who they are simply calling "The Cowboy," at the scene of the crash. "The Cowboy is now wanted for several counts of reckless endangerment including..."

George turned off the TV, shook his head in disbelief, and went to bed.

Chapter 5

Monday, October 28th. 1985

12:09 AM

Buford had ridden his stolen horse down the railroad tracks until he saw a blue and yellow diesel locomotive speed down the tracks like a bullet. Buford expected this train to start flying too. He had decided leave the train tracks and head east. Buford was not sure if some bad liquor had come back to haunt him or he is really in hell. The darker it got outside the more lights had come on. These lights were electric not gas. Even the signs on the buildings were lit. Some signs were pretty while others were painful even to look at. Buford had always been able to travel by night because he had the stars to guide him, but the brightness from the electric lights and the odd smoke that was floating in the sky prevented him from seeing all the stars clearly. He could not find any place to bed down that was not bright and noisy.

He finally found a section of town that was not as well-lit and there were not as many horseless carriages on the street. Even though Buford was sure he had never been to this place, it seems strangely familiar. One of the buildings looked just like the Wells Fargo building back in Hill Valley but this place was a place called Al's Tattoo Art. He did not recognize many of the buildings on either side. In Hill Valley, the Wells Fargo building was across the street from the new courthouse. Buford turned around and saw a Courthouse that looks exactly like the one in Hill Valley except this clock is scorched. "It can't be" shouts Buford as he backs up a few yards and recognizes the silhouette of the hills beyond the Courthouse as the same hills in Hill Valley. "It can't be" Buford shouts again. The few stars Buford was able to see are in the same place as they are in Hill Valley. Buford again shouts, "It can't…" He is then interrupted with, "Will you shut up you crazy drunk equestrian!"

Buford sees an old man get up from a bench. The old man is Red Thomas, the former mayor of Hill Valley who is now the town drunk emeritus. Buford rides over to the bench, dismounts, and gets on his knees in front of Red. "Please old timer, tell me, Where am I?" Buford pleads. Red gets a whiff of the stranger and says, "You smell like you're in a distillery". Buford assured the old man that he had not had a drop all day and he only smelled this way because he fell on the train tracks this morning and busted a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky Red Eye. Red did not buy that story at first, after all he came up with much better lies to conceal his own drinking. Then again, having worked in politics he had a special talent for lying. Red then remembered hearing on the radio something about a cowboy driving a DeLorean on the railroad tracks. He thought what is it with the drunks driving DeLoreans lately? This was the second time in the last two days. Red was not going to call the cops on this guy because he felt that the Cowboy just needs to dry out first then he will be in a better position to take responsibility for whatever deeds he did while under the influence. Red asked if he was in fact the Cowboy that drove the DeLorean on the railroad tracks. A confused Buford told Red that Marshal Matt Dillon asked him the same question and that he didn't know what the hell the Marshal was talking about either. Buford confessed to escaping from the marshal by distracting him with a dead snake then stealing his horse. Red noticed that the horse the Cowboy was riding belonged to the Sheriff's department. When Buford began describing all the strange things that he had seen since falling off the train, Red was sure that the Cowboy was having some bad hallucinations and was paranoid that Matt Dillon from the TV show Gunsmoke was after him. Red assured him that he was just going through the DTs and that after a good night's sleep and a strong cup of coffee he should be back to his old self.

Red looked Buford in the eye and told him that he was going to return the horse. He assured the Cowboy that he was going to tell the cops that he found the horse rider less. In the meantime, Red instructed Buford to lie down on his bench and hide under the newspapers. "You need this more than I do," said Red as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a fifth of Jack Daniel's with a few swallows left, "This should take the edge off". As Buford takes a swallow of the whiskey, he expresses his gratitude to the old man by saying, "Much obliged." Before he left Red says, "My name is Red, what's yours?" The cowboy responds, "Buford Tannen." Red wished Mr. Tannen good night and walked off with the horse.

While walking to the sheriff's station, Red was concerned that his new friend might actually believe that he really is the historically obscure gunslinger Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. Red recognized the name because he learned a lot about Hill Valley history over the years, but Red could not figure out why this man did not assume the identity of a more prominent historical figure like Billy the Kid or Jesse James.

As he watched Red walk away, Buford was amused thinking if that old forty-niner tells the marshal that he just met the famous Buford Tannen they will lock him up for being out of his head.

Chapter 6

Monday, October 28th. 1985

6:28 AM

Marty woke up to a local news report playing on his clock radio. He stood straight up in bed when he heard the newscaster announce that Hill County Sheriffs received several reports of a man dressed as a cowboy driving a DeLorean on the railroad tracks near the Eastwood Ravine. After the Sheriff's department investigated the scene, they discovered damaged DeLorean parts spread out over a long section of track. The Sheriff's department did not find the driver, but have released a police artist rendering of the man who they are simply calling "The Cowboy." Marty shuts off the radio then mutters, "Great Scott" to himself. A moment later, he heard a similar news report playing on the television in the living room.

Marty makes a mad dash for the living room and blocks his family's view of the TV before the news reporter could cut to the police artist drawing of the Cowboy. "Good morning family!" shouts Marty. Dave chokes on his coffee. "What the hell are you doing Marty? Move!" he shouts. Loraine delivers a kiss to her son's forehead and says, "Come sit down for breakfast sweetheart and let your brother watch his news program in peace." Dave was upset that he did not get to see what this cowboy looks like. "Probably just a drunken frat boy" remarks Linda. "This is the oldest frat boy I'd ever seen. He has to be pushing forty." says George as he enters though the front door and opens his newspaper so the family can see the police drawing on the front page of the Hill Valley Telegraph. The family looks a sketch of a middle-aged man with a full beard wearing a cowboy hat. George reads the description, "A witness described the Cowboy as a husky man who is approximately six foot two and weighing about two hundred pounds." Marty was both relieved and stunned. There is no way that anyone will confuse him with the guy described in the paper, but who is this cowboy that the witnesses saw?

Marty had trouble getting his shirt on over his bruised shoulder. Dave slips into Marty's room and in a low voice asks, "Do you have anything to do with that Cowboy that the cops are looking for? I mean you were wearing a Clint Eastwood costume yesterday. I figured that you are wearing that at a Halloween party." Before Marty could invent an answer, Dave blurts out, "Just kidding!" and slaps his little brother on his bruised shoulder. The pain causes Marty to clench his jaw. Dave hugs Marty tight causing even more pain, "Seriously if you ever do get in trouble I want you to call me. I'll be there for you little brother." Then Dave grabs the Manila envelope containing Marty's audition tape ready to be mailed to the record company. "I'll mail this for you when I get to the office. Oh, be on time for dinner I'm bringing over a friend." Marty lied down on his bed until the pain in his shoulder subsided. He is confused because the Dave he knew never acted like a big brother before.

While Marty was ready to get into his truck and pick up Jennifer, he heard a familiar voice, "Mr. McFly?" Marty turns around to see the same Western Union Man he met in 1955 now thirty years older. The Western Union Man asks again, "Is your name Marty McFly?" Marty responds with a simple, "Yeah?" The Western Union Man professionally states, "I've got something for you..." but then pauses when he becomes overwhelmed by a strong sense of déjà vu. Marty, also feeling a strong sense of déjà vu responds, "A letter?" The Western Union Man then looks at Marty as if he just asked the stupidest question in the world, "No I'm Western Union, we deliver telegrams." He pulls the telegram out of his bag, hands it to Marty and starts making small talk, "Actually I retire this Friday and not a moment too soon. They say it is time to quit when the customers start to look alike. Well, I guess it finally happened. We never met before... Did we?" Hoping the Western Union Man does not start remembering their first meeting back in 1955, Marty says, "I guess I have one of those faces." The Western Union Man hands Marty his clipboard and instructs him where to sign. After Marty signs the paper, the Western Union Man gets ready to leave but pauses to give Marty another look, "You sure we never met?" Marty thought that it might be better to change tactics and take Doc's "What the hell" approach then asks, "When do you think we could have met?" The Western Union Man makes a few calculations in his head and comes to a ridiculous conclusion. He then shakes his head in disbelief then reassumes his professional posture, "Have a nice day Mr. McFly" and leaves still shaking his head in disbelief.

Marty opens the envelope. Once open he immediately goes to the bottom of the page hoping that the telegram is from the Doc. Instead, it is from the law firm of Jacobsen, Field & Sons.

"Mr. McFly,

Our client Dr. Emmett L. Brown has instructed our firm to make you an equal partner in Dr. E. Brown Enterprises while he is in South America conducting his weather experiments.

Please contact our office at your earliest convenience.

Oswald T. Field Jr. Esq."

After Marty picked up Jennifer, he drove through the Town Square on his way to school. The first thing he notices is Reverend John Crump spray-painting a biblical passage on his church's temporary plywood wall.

"Blessed are those who are persecuted for righteousness' sake, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Matthew 5:10"

As they turned the corner, they saw what they thought was a familiar figure sleeping on a bench under a pile of newspapers. "Looks like Red is sleeping in this morning" Marty jokes with his girlfriend. As they leave the town Square, they notice Red entering the Square carrying two large Styrofoam cups of coffee and a bag of doughnuts from Winchell's. Jennifer responds, "Looks like Red has a house guest."

"Wake up son" Red told his new friend, "I brought you some coffee." It was a little reward for returning the horse. Buford slowly opens his eyes and is shocked to discover that his surroundings looked worse in the daytime. "I have the same reaction to morning" Red said as he hands Buford a cup of coffee. After tasting the coffee Buford wonders how he could be in hell when the coffee tastes so good. Red explained the shop owners don't want them around during business hours so they had better eat quickly. While Buford enjoys his doughnut, Red, pretends to forget about last night's conversation and asks his new friend his name again in the hopes that he won't answer, "Buford Tannen." Buford responded, "Like I said last night I'm Buford Tannen". "Forgive an old man's forgetfulness" Red replied.

Red thought that this poor son of a bitch is suffering from something more serious than the DTs. When Buford finished his doughnut, Red escorted him out of the Square. "I always start my day at the library" Red explained, "Now tell me about your fall on the train tracks... Did you hit your head?"

Chapter 7

Monday, October 28th. 1985

8:29 AM

As Marty walked the halls of Hill Valley High School with Jennifer, he had the feeling like he had not been there in years and in a way, he hadn't. It's the same feeling he had when he visited his old elementary school years later. Everything seemed familiar yet different. Oddly enough, his high school had the same smell now that it had in the fifties, a combination of industrial strength pine cleaner and mimeograph fluid.

The wear and tear on the building seemed more obvious to him than before. Students also seemed to have had more respect for school property in the fifties than they do in the eighties. A classmate with a six inch tall light blue Mohawk walked past the couple. Marty remembered that in the fifties there also seemed to be stricter dress code enforcement. Nonconformists like the kid with the blue Mohawk would be seen as a disciplinary problem that Mr. Strickland would take care of swiftly. Then Marty remembered that in the fifties they still had corporal punishment. It must have a sad day for Strickland when that method of discipline was outlawed.

On the way to their History class, Marty and Jennifer pass a large trophy case. Marty stops dead in his tracks and stares into the case. Jennifer asks Marty what was wrong. "Where's the trophy?" Marty asks, "The big one. The 1956 State Championship trophy". Perplexed, Jennifer tells her boyfriend that she doesn't remember ever seeing it. "Then again" she told Marty, "I was never really into jocks, only musicians." With that, Jennifer gives her boyfriend a kiss.

When they entered the classroom, Marty went straight to the back of the room where there were extra History textbooks on one of the shelves. Marty asks Jennifer to cover him while he swapped out his textbook that he had hallowed out to hide his Walkman with an unaltered one. He whispers in his girlfriend's ear, "After my adventure, I learned to treat history with a lot more respect." Before he places his old textbook in the bookcase, Marty notices a young black woman in her early twenties enter the classroom and sit at the teacher's desk. He whispers to Jennifer, "Great! We got a sub." Jennifer looks towards the teacher's desk. "What do you mean? We've had Ms. Allen all semester." Marty looked around the classroom and noticed the bulletin boards are decorated differently and asks Jennifer, "What happened to Mr. Arky?" Jennifer had no idea who her boyfriend was talking about. "You know, Mr. Arky. Remember he told us the story about Clayton Ravine..." Then Marty remembered that the story... the history is different now thanks to Doc's act of heroism in saving Clara Clayton from falling into the ravine. Marty studied the bulletin board closest to him where there was a collage dedicated to the civil rights movement. He told Jennifer that Mr. Arky had that bulletin board filled with headlines from World War II. "How different is this alternate reality going to be?" Marty asks loudly. Jennifer noticed that their classmates are hearing Marty's comments and giving him strange looks. She pulls her boyfriend closer and whispers, "Let's keep this alternate reality talk to ourselves." Marty notices another bulletin board on the other side of the classroom that was dedicated to the Hill Valley Preservation Society. In the center of the display was the familiar blue "Save the Clock Tower" flyer. Marty walked over to the bulletin board to get a closer look. Below the flyer was a picture of the preservation society's executive board. Marty spotted Mr. Arky in the photo standing back row center. "Great, you're alive," Marty said to himself. Ms. Allen is in the front row of the picture. Therefore, she knows Mr. Arky. Marty scanned the picture to see if he recognized anyone else. On the far right Marty saw a guy who looked like an older version of the mechanic that worked at the Western Auto in 1955 and charged Biff three hundred dollars to fix his car. On the far left of the group was the old woman who gave him the blue flyer. "Great Scott" Marty thought. It was the flyer that provided the 1955 Doc Brown with the information about the bolt of lightning that would strike the clock tower precisely at 10:04 pm on Saturday, November 12th 1955. That information inspired Doc Brown to harness the bolt of lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, and send Marty back to the future... or home to the present. Amazing how important a simple piece of paper can be.

"Oh this is heavy," Marty mumbled to Jennifer. "If it wasn't for that old woman, I'd be a forty-seven year old man living in the present calling himself Calvin Klein and reading in the newspaper about a seventeen year old kid named Marty McFly that went missing".

The old woman in the picture was looking amorously at the older gentleman next to her. The old man looked very familiar. It's the pre-rejuvenated Doc Brown. Marty did not recognize the inventor at first because he was wearing a suit and tie instead of his traditional Hawaiian shirt and lab coat. Marty could not figure out if Doc looked uncomfortable in the picture because he was in a suit or because he was being hit on by the old woman.

Once the bell rang, class began and everyone took their seats. Marty left his old textbook on a table in the back of the room. Ms. Allen first announced that their class period would be cut short because they were going to have a special emergency assembly to discuss the consequences of reckless driving. Marty knew that he was the reason for the assembly but still could not take credit for the shortened class period. Ms. Allen then wrote on the chalkboard "The Cold War" and began her lecture with, "The Cold War, political conflict, military tension, and economic competition starting after World War II. This conflict is primarily between the Soviet Union and the Western world, including the United States."

Ms. Allen informed the class that due to the special assembly they did not have time to show the old Civil Defense movies from the 1950s that she originally planned. Marty remembered that Mr. Arky already showed those films in class but he didn't pay much attention. Instead, he was listening to his concealed Walkman.

Ms. Allen asked the class, "What do you think life in Hill Valley was really like during the 1950s? And people, I'm not talking about Happy Days and Elvis." Half the class raised their hands. Marty was part of the half that didn't. Unbeknownst to Marty, Ms. Allen tended to call on the students who didn't raise their hands. "Mr. McFly, would you please stand up and tell the class what life was like during that time period." If I wanted to answer your question, I would have raised my damn hand, thought Marty. Since he could never back down from a challenge, Marty stood up scanned the room for something to help him come up with an answer to Ms. Allen's question. "We're all waiting Mr. McFly," Ms. Allen said with a very condescending tone. This was almost as bad as calling Marty a "Chicken." Then he saw the blue flyer and had his inspiration the same way the flyer inspired the younger Doc Brown thirty years ago. Marty looked Ms. Allen straight in the eye and said, "That time period was one of growth and fear. Middle class neighborhoods were cropping up everywhere. Back then my neighborhood "Lion Estates" was sold with billboards using the slogan "Live in the home of tomorrow today!" They had movies like The Atomic Kid. People saw atomic power as the way of the future. They saw our homes powered by atomic energy but at the same time there was also a fear that we were going to have atomic wars and we'd all be wearing radiation suits when we left our houses. It was as if they saw that having atomic wars a matter of when not if." Marty was feeling good about his answer but wanted a big finish that would satisfy Ms. Allen. He found it when he glanced at the civil rights collage. "Back then, the idea of a black man being mayor was beyond belief for most people in this town, but I'm also sure that way back then young Goldie Wilson was deciding that he was not going to let people walk all over him and was inspired to study and become the most powerful man in Hill Valley." Marty was proud of his answer. Ms. Allen pondered Marty's answer then responds with, "Well Mr. McFly, you are correct in your description. You are very creative. You are able to paint pictures with words and you seem to go far above and beyond the material in the text book". Marty took everything that Ms. Allen said as a compliment. Ms. Allen then continued, "But once again your answer does not tell me that you actually read the text book. In the future I suggest you start you answer with a foundation of historical facts from the text book then you can build on that". Marty asked himself, "What does she mean "Once again"".

Before Marty could sit back down, the class hears a ruckus in the hallway. "This is highly irregular. I am in charge of all disciplinary matters at this school." Marty recognized the voice as that of Dean Strickland. "He comes from a good family. His father and brother, both class presidents." As always, Dean Strickland would barge into a classroom without showing the teacher the courtesy of knocking. Two sunglass-sporting gentlemen in black trench coats follow the dean. "Miss. Allen, would you please take your class to the assembly now" said Strickland and he was not asking. Not wanting to challenge the dean's authority in front her students, Ms. Allen complied with Strickland's polite demand.

Jennifer and Marty were the last to leave the room until Strickland cupped his hand on Marty's bruised shoulder "Not so fast Mr. McFly." The dean touched just the right spot that caused a shooting pain almost bringing Marty to his knees. Jennifer stopped to help Marty, but Strickland ordered her to follow her class to the gym. After Marty gave her a nod, to let her know that he would be fine, she left the room.

Once the door was shut, Strickland directed Marty to take a seat in the front row. He then informed Marty that the two gentlemen were agents Weissman and Glover from the FBI. Both agents quickly flashed their credentials. Agent Weissman spoke to Marty in a very calming tone, "First, let me say that you are not in trouble. If you were, we would have your parents here with you. We just need to ask you a few questions about Dr. Emmett Brown..." Strickland lunges into Marty's face, "Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Dr. Emmett Brown, McFly? This so called Dr. Brown is dangerous, he's a real nutcase..." Agent Glover cuts Strickland off and takes him to the back of the classroom and out of earshot of Marty. Marty remembers Strickland giving him this same lecture about Doc Brown just before he was put on detention. Why give me the same lecture twice?

After Agent Glover spoke to Strickland, he returned and stood next to his partner. Agent Weissman continues his questioning, "Since you were made a partner in Dr. Brown's business we thought you might have a way for us to get in contact with him." Marty knew that it was more than just a forwarding address that these FBI agents wanted. "How did you know that Doc made me his business partner?" Marty asked. Without any emotion Agent Glover responded, "We're the FBI. We know everything." Oh, you don't know the half of it thought Marty then asked, "Is Doc in trouble?" Agent Glover snapped, "That's classified."

In the back of the room, Strickland notices Marty's old textbook resting on the table. He picked it up to put it back on the shelf but notices that it is lighter than it should be. He opens it to see that it's been hollowed out. At first, he was angry over the destruction of school property but then had an idea. Using his fingers and his thumb he measured the size and depth of the hole. When he realized what he was doing and why he was doing it he stopped and closed the book. The Dean decided to hold on to the damaged book.

Agent Weissman asks Marty what projects Dr. Brown was working on. Marty remembered the telegram he got this morning and answered "Weather experiments". Agent Glover asked Marty to be more specific. "You'll have to ask him", Marty replied. Agent Glover leaned into Marty and snapped, "We're asking you!" Marty told the agents that the Doc was not ready to share his discoveries yet, "When he's ready he will put on a big show with lots of special effects and a band... mine. I'll put you on the guest list." "Loose the attitude McFly," shouts Strickland from the back of the room. Agent Weissman assures Marty that they will not divulge any of Dr. Brown's trade secrets. He then looks at his partner to solicit support for his statement. Agent Glover who is not the most personable guy responds, "Yeah, we're the FBI. We're good at keeping secrets. It's what we do." With that statement, Marty's trust in these agents dropped to zero. Marty then suggested that they should continue this discussion at the law offices of Jacobsen, Field & Sons.

The agents were angered and frustrated that this teenage boy wouldn't give them any information about Doc Brown. Now they have to work. Agent Glover shook his head, made a tisk sound and said, "Well, if you're not willing to help us out and be of service to your country, I guess were done here" in a tone that was so obvious that he was faking his disappointment in Marty's lack of cooperation. At this point Marty could smell the bullshit.

Strickland told Marty to go and catch up with his class at the assembly. The agents thanked Mr. Strickland for his time and proceeded to leave. "Not so fast Mr. Glover" shouted Dean Strickland in his full disciplinarian tone. "Agent Glover" the agent corrected the dean. Without skipping a beat Strickland continued, "This is the first and last time that I will allow you to come to my school and engage in a fishing expedition with one of my students." Agent Glover shouted, "Brown is a threat to our national security. You yourself even told the kid that he is dangerous." "Of course he's dangerous. He set his house on fire, but he is no more of a national security threat than I am. I just don't want to see that boy harmed by one of Brown's so-called experiments or by your glory seeking. You're still looking for the shortcut aren't you? You were a slacker when you went to this school and you are a slacker now on the government payroll. Using an innocent teenager to make your career? Pathetic!" Strickland stormed out with Marty's hollowed textbook under his arm.

The Hill Valley High School gym was set up with folding chairs for the assembly. The entire student body was seated but carrying on loud conversations. Marty entered the gym and looked up at the stage. This was the same stage where his band auditioned to play at the school dance and where he later played Earth Angel and Johnny B. Goode at his parent's "Enchantment Under the Sea" dance. Marty then realized that his parent's dance happened before the failed audition. Upon that realization, he closed his eyes, pressed his hands on his temples, and began applying pressure all the time telling himself not to obsess over the order of temporal events.

Jennifer found Marty in his own world and brought him over to a seat that she saved for him. He asked Jennifer if he was put on detention last Friday. "No" she answered, "Why would you get detention?" "Because I got four tardies in a row and you got a tardy too" he answered. Jennifer explained that they haven't been late for school since he got his truck. In fact, they get to school really early so Marty can show the truck off. Now Marty knew why Strickland repeated his lecture about Doc. It was because he never gave it the first time because he was not late for school last Friday. Jennifer asked if this was another one of those ripple effects. "Yeah, but a good one" Marty answered.

When Dean Strickland got on stage, the crowd went dead silent. The Dean introduced Deputy Cobb who now has his arm in a sling and a bandage on his forehead. The deputy began his lecture aided with a slide show presentation showing police photos of all the locations where there have been incidents of reckless driving over the past weekend. The students saw a slide show with photos of the Volkswagen bus that crashed into the Fox Photo booth at the Lone Pine Mall, the damaged entrance of the Assembly of Christ church and a picture of the damaged DeLorean parts on the train tracks. The lecture ended with a slide of the police artist sketch of the Cowboy.

Marty was feeling bad for all the damage that he caused over the weekend but also was trying to justify everything he did as being necessary to get home, save Doc's life and repair the space-time continuum. Marty looked over to the spot in the gym where his parents kissed for the first time. He could hear the song Earth Angel playing in his head and knew his actions were justified.

Chapter 8

Monday, October 28th. 1985

10:04 AM

Red always starts his day at the Hill Valley Public Library. He begins by reading the Hill Valley Telegraph, from beginning to end, followed by The Wall Street Journal. On Mondays, he will also read through the new issues of Time, Newsweek and U.S. News & World Report. While reading, he would take notes on a small spiral notepad that he keeps in his breast pocket. Red likes to be prepared just in case someone wants to discuss the issues of the day with the former mayor. Sadly this rarely happens since most people would rather go out of their way to avoid him. Red would not start drinking until he was done with all of his reading. For most of Red's political life he was a high-functioning alcoholic and would never have a drink till the end of the business day. On most days he would not start drinking till he got home and up until his last term he was able to maintain a respectable, high-profile life with a career, home, family and friends.

The Hill Valley Preservation Society is located in the Library right across from the current events section. The Preservation Society has bound copies of The Hill Valley Telegraph dating back to the late 1800s, a book titled A History of Hill Valley, 1850-1930 and A History of Hill Valley, 1931-1980 plus two big shelves loaded with copies of photos and documents from the City Hall archives. This Monday Red brought Buford over figuring that if this guy, who thinks he's Buford Tannen, sees what happened to the real Buford Tannen in the historical documents then perhaps he might just snap out of his delusion. Red remembers how he sobered up from his last election eve party when he learned that he had lost the election after reading about it the following morning in the Telegraph. The real Buford Tannen's death notice should be in the Telegraph, it is just a matter of finding a date.

When Red and Buford arrived the section of the library that was occupied by the Hill Valley Preservation Society was empty. In its place was a sign that read "Coming Soon Hill Valley Public Library Computer Lab". The Librarian told them that everything was moved to their new location. Red had to postpone saving his new friend from himself.

Chapter 9

Monday, October 28th. 1985

3:42 PM

Marty drove Jennifer to Lou's Aerobic Fitness Center in the courthouse square. As Jennifer walked in to the studio, Marty could not help but think of the time in 1955 when he walked in the same building and he met his father at his own age. Almost immediately young Biff Tannen arrived to bully George. When Marty made a left turn on to Second Street, he saw the same spot where he had his showdown with Buford Tannen in 1885. It seemed that whatever time period he was in a McFly was always going to be in conflict with a Tannen except now. His generation of McFly is the only one to have skipped the Tannen curse. Marty proceeded to Hill Valley's business district where the new law offices of Jacobsen, Field & Sons are located.

When Marty greeted the receptionist, he could hear yelling from the other side of the wall. He knew one of the voices yelling was that of Biff Tannen. The other person ended the discussion with, "You don't have a case Mr. Tannen!" When Marty hears Biff stomping towards the reception area, he hides his face behind a copy of TIME magazine with the cover showing fighter planes rescuing a hijacked airliner from Terrorists. The featured article was titled Terrorism: The U.S. Sends a Message. Marty could not help but think about the Libyan nationals who almost killed Doc.

Waiving his copy of George McFly's book A Match Made in Space, Biff shouts, "This is a pack of lies. I was there. It did not happen this way." As Biff storms out, attorney Oswald T. Field Jr. shouts, "Listen to yourself Mr. Tannen. That's like saying that you were on the Death Star." When Biff was far enough away, Marty lowered, his magazine not having seen the book that Biff was holding. Oswald followed Biff to the elevator. Biff snapped, "Your old man was always in my corner. He wasn't a Butthead like you" The elevator door opens. Oswald snapped back, "My Father kept your sorry ass out of jail… Twice. You also seem to forget me pulling your sons bacon out of the fire… Three times. Not quite the same thing. You keep talking like this, everyone in town is going to think that you are as crazy as Old Man Peabody." As the elevator doors closed Biff shouts back, "Just because Old Man Peabody was nuts didn't mean he didn't really see that flying saucer". Biff thought about his statement and began formulating an idea on how to get back at George.

Oswald returned to the reception area. Once he noticed that Marty was there he assumed a more professional posture and apologized for the display. "That guy brings out the worst in people" Marty replied. After introductions, Oswald escorted Marty to his conference room. Marty thought that Oswald was a nice guy and it is a shame that in the future he and all lawyers will be abolished.

As soon as Marty was settled in his chair Oswald started laying out files in front of him. Oswald took out a parchment that looked like the letter Doc sent from 1885 just not as aged. He read the parchment that explained that until Marty's eighteenth birthday on June 12th he would maintain power of attorney, but once Marty turned eighteen he would be completely in charge of Dr. Brown's business affairs and from time to time, he will have to take care of some of his personal business as well. All of this will be in effect until such time that Dr. Brown returns from conducting his weather experiments in South America. Marty brought up the FBI agents who visited him in school. Oswald informed Marty that they already met and promised him that his office would deal with them if necessary. Oswald gave Marty a small stack of business cards and assured him, "If they show up again, don't say anything, just give them a card and send them to me."

Oswald went on to explain some of the nuts and bolts of the business partnership like that all the regular bills will be paid by direct deposit and all of Dr. Brown's inventions should not be discussed with anyone. Dr. Brown has been an active member of the Hill Valley Preservation Society since 1955 and wants you to fill his seat on their board of directors. The last thing he mentioned was that this partnership should be considered a part time job. Dr. Brown was very insistent that school should take precedence.

After hearing more legal jargon, Marty signed a few documents. Oswald then handed him an envelope that was made from the same parchment as the document that he was reading from. Marty knew that Doc wrote everything in the late 1800s. Oswald also suggested that Marty encourage Dr. Brown to use more contemporary pen and paper because the quill and parchment documentation may hurt his credibility in the future. Marty assured Oswald that Doc Brown takes the future very seriously. Marty studied the letter. On the back of the envelope was a wax seal with an "E.L.B." imprint. The front of the envelope simply read, "To Marty."

Oswald excused himself so Marty can read his letter in private. Marty broke the wax seal and unfolded the parchment. This letter resembled the same one he got from the Western Union guy in 1955.

"Dear Marty,

If my calculations are correct again, you will receive this letter sometime after school on Monday, October 28, 1985. First, let me apologies for the brevity of our encounter on the train tracks. At least I plan to make it brief (Understand that I am writing this letter before our encounter). The primary intent for that meeting was to let you know that you will see me again in the future and that I came back for Einstein.

As you have probably figured out, my cover story is that I went to South America to conduct weather experiments in the rain forest. You are vital in maintaining that ruse. Hopefully no one will learn the true nature of my whereabouts or whenabouts.

To make this deception successful, I have attempted to calculate all possible contingencies factoring in a 7.3 percent margin of error. It is amazing how much time you have to think about these things when you live in a time period before television"

Marty looks up from the letter and ponders if the visit from the FBI agents falls into that 7.3 percent.

Marty continues reading, "You will be receiving correspondence from South America thanks to my cousin Fredric Von Bron who is running my family's mining interests down there. He does not know about my time machine but he owes me a few favors and knows how to keep secrets. These letters should be shared with anyone you see fit, but once you have finished reading this letter, destroy it. I fear that if any outside parties read this letter it can not only blow my cover but also risks further disruption of the space-time continuum.

Your duties as my partner should be minimal. This means that you should have plenty of time to have a life. Go to school, practice your music (Use the lab as your studio), and spend quality time with Jennifer.

Finally, do not stress out over the time line. We did our best to repair the big problems, so we should not sweat the small problems.

Once again, these are my wishes. Please respect them and follow them.

And so Marty this is not farewell but simply see you in the future.

Your friend in time,

'Doc' Emmett L. Brown.

November 5th, 1895.

PS: Please record the world series and each episode of Star Trek until I return."

Oswald reentered the room holding a pink "While you were out" note. He told Marty that the Sheriff's department just called and said that the DeLorean that this Cowboy character drove on the train tracks belongs to Dr. Brown. "What are the odds of that?" Marty looked a Doc's letter and said, "About 7.3 percent."

Marty returned to the Courthouse Square to pick up Jennifer. He found a parking space on Second Street next to the courthouse. When he turned off the ignition, he realized that he was parked in the same spot where on the morning of November 12th 1955 Old Biff, from the year 2015, met Young Biff. Marty remembered hiding in the back of Young Biff's 1946 Ford while Old Biff told Young Biff that this was his lucky day.

The Goldie Wilson re-election van drives past him with the announcement, "Re-elect Mayor Goldie Wilson. Progress is his middle name" blasting. Marty thought about how Goldie Wilson made something out of himself just like he said he would in 1955. Doc Brown's voice resonated in his head, "Your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one".

Marty walked up towards the Courthouse steps to study the clock and thinking about the day the clock started running and the day it stopped. Marty took a few steps into the courthouse parking lot and tried to calculate where in 2015 he jumped off the hover board and into the pond. He visualized Griff and his gang smashing through the future courthouse mall window and falling to the ground. Marty then remembered taking a similar fall in 1885 after Doc shot the rope that Buford Tannen used to try to hang him.

As Marty was waiting to cross Main Street, an open bed semi-trailer truck from the Jones Fertilizer Company loaded with fifty pound bags of fertilizer turns the corner on to Hill Street. The company has a new logo painted on the side of the truck "Jones Fertilizer. Helping Hill Valley Grow for over One Hundred Years". Marty thought a hundred years of shit is still shit. Then he remembered that this was the same corner where Biff crashed in to the older Jones truck in 1955. Where in the fifties the Jones' used to haul manure in a wooden pick-up truck, now the Jones family runs a multi-million dollar fertilizer empire. It just goes to show "If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

In front of the courthouse parking lot, Marty finds the Old Woman from the Hill Valley Preservation Society still drawing attention by shaking a can full of coins, taking donations and passing out flyers. This time when she approached Marty he gave her his undivided attention while she delivers her spiel, "Save the clock tower! Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock. 30 years ago, lightning struck that clock tower and the clock hasn't run since. We at the Hill Valley Preservation Society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage". After her speech Marty stuffs a dollar into her can. She offers Marty a flyer that he graciously takes. Marty looks the old woman in the eye and thanked her for everything she has done to preserve our history. He then tells her that he will be joining the Preservation Society filling in for Dr. Brown while he is in South America. The old woman was shocked to hear that Dr. Brown left town without saying goodbye. She composed herself to tell Marty that she looks forward to working with him and resumes handing out flyers only now her energy dropped down to ten percent of what it was before.

Marty walked into Lou's Aerobic Fitness Center. Most of the interior looks the same way it did when it was a malt shop only now the counter and booths are gone and a new hard wood floor has been put in. Marty walked over towards the pay phone where he unsuccessfully tried to call Doc in 1955. There Marty finds a framed newspaper headline hanging on the wall. A picture of Lou Caruthers is on the front page. Lou is showing off some coins in the palm of his hand. Marty reads the byline "Counterfeit coins pass through Hill Valley". The article mentions that the counterfeiters did a bad job in making the fake coins. The coins had years on them that haven't happened yet and the design on the back of the penny is completely wrong. Lou speculated to the reporter that the fake coins were part of a Russian plot to destroy the U.S. economy by literally nickel and diming us to death. Marty looked to the top of the page to see the date. Monday, November 7, 1955. "Great Scott" Marty mumbled to himself as he realized those were his coins from 1985 and he used those coins to buy a cup of coffee from Lou. Before he could ponder this impact he caused on the space time continuum Marty heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey McFly".

Marty turned around and found himself face to chest with B.J. Tannen. Biff Tannen Jr. bears a striking resemblance to his father as a teenager only the younger Tannen sports the Don Johnson, Miami Vice, look including the rolled up sleeves, three day facial growth and he is not wearing any socks. Marty took a defensive posture when B.J. shouted, "I thought I told you to never to come in here". B.J. then broke out laughing until he was hunched over. Once he got all the laughs out of his system, B.J. told Marty not to be so gullible. The confused Marty dropped his posture.

Marty hadn't seen Biff Tannen Jr. since he started attending Hill Valley high School over two years ago. Dean Strickland expelled B.J. for making and selling skeleton keys that could open any locked door on campus. Biff then sent his delinquent son to military school where B.J. hot-wired a jeep on his first day there. Every time B.J. learned a new skill he would find a way to do something illegal with it. While in juvenile hall, B.J. dug a tunnel to the outside world complete with lights and a ventilation system. He didn't use it to escape. He would sneak out so he could smuggle in booze, cigarettes, pot, porn and rumor has it a hooker. B.J. got in to even more trouble when he didn't show any remorse after getting caught. When he was questioned about his actions, he treated it like he was Bob Vila doing a segment This Old House. He not only bragged about how he did it, he lectured everyone on the importance of having right tools for the job then opened the floor for questions. The authorities suffered great embarrassment after B.J. said that his tunnels were inspired by the tunnels on Hogan's Heroes and they were then subjected to Sergeant Schultz jokes because they knew nothing–NOTHING!

A confused Marty asked, "When did you get out?" B.J. explained that he got out last week and he is one hundred percent rehabilitated thanks to the Scared Straight program he was put in. "Your Uncle Joey scared the living shit out of me" B.J. said, "It's like he loves it on the inside and wants to stay locked up".

B.J. showed off the new sound system he just installed in the aerobics studio telling Marty, "This will blow away anything they have at the Jane Fonda's Workout in the Lone Pine Mall". Marty was impressed with B.J.'s skills as an electrician. B.J. explained that after Uncle Joey made him see the light he got his High School Equivalency and decided to take all of his skills that he used to use to break the law, to become a handyman.

B.J.'s parole officer got him a job with the Hilldale Housing development home owners association doing repair work for the residents. He showed off his beeper saying, "Something breaks and I'm there". When he is not needed in Hilldale he is free to freelance. B.J. turned around to pick up his tool box and said, "If I do good at this job, maybe my dad won't see me as a butthead. He doesn't think a guy like me can be rehabilitated, "You can't make a silk purse out of a cow's rear" he keeps saying". Marty actually felt sorry for a Tannen.

Jennifer greeted Marty with a kiss and then was also surprised to see the younger Tannen. B.J. greets Jennifer with, "Well lookie what we have here" then asks if the two were an item. Marty replied, "Yeah, it was love at first sight". B.J. explained that he doesn't have time for relationships because he has to dedicate all of his energy to getting his handyman business off the ground but when he is ready he knows that there are "Plenty of Chickens in the Sea". Marty wanted to correct B.J. but thought better of it. Jennifer grabbed her gym bag and the couple left. Marty wished B.J. good luck.

Marty and Jennifer walk down Second Street over to Marty's pickup truck to find Needles and his gang waiting for them. The four guy's eyes are red and they reek of pot. Needles greets Marty with, "Hey! The big "M". How's it hanging, McFly?" Marty replies, "Hey, Needles" and walks past the gang towards the driver's side door of his truck. Needles tells Marty that they have a score to settle. "How is that" Marty asks. Needles responds, "You almost caused me to hit that that Rolls-Royce yesterday. Do you know what could have happened if I hit that car?" "I have an idea" says Marty as he grabs the truck's door handle. Needles grabbed Marty's hurt shoulder making Marty cringe in severe pain. "What the hell's wrong with you? I hardly touched you" shouted Needles. The gang member closest to Needles shouts, "He's taking a dive". Jennifer goes to help Marty but the other two members of Needle's gang holds her back as she shouts, "Leave him alone you jerks. You're stoned". The guys start giggling. Marty decided to use his standard diversionary tactic of pointing at something, then when his victim looks in that direction, he punches them. Marty calmly said, "Yeah Needles, but you're forgetting just one thing". Then he quickly points towards the Assembly of Christ church and shouts, "What the hell is that?" With his response time really slow, Needles' follows the length of Marty's left arm all the way down to his fingertip then focuses intensely on the bible passage written on the church's temporary plywood wall. Marty realized that the dodge only works when your victim reacts quickly. Marty holds off on decking him. Needles calls his gang over to join him in looking at the wall. The guys let go of Jennifer and head over to their leader. Needles says to his gang, "Whoa, It's like graffiti from God". Marty and Jennifer take advantage of the situation and start stepping away from the guys and head back towards Lou's.

Marty and Jennifer got about twenty feet away when Needles and his gang realize that they have been had. Needles shouts, "Get em!" The couple starts running. There is no one using some form of transportation, like a skateboard, that Marty could borrow to get out of this situation. They turn right on to Main Street and pass the "Save the clock tower" lady. Marty pauses to greet the lady with a simple, "Mam" then continues running. The Gang splits up. Needles and one other guy follow Marty and Jennifer's path while the other two cut through the courthouse parking lot. When the clock tower lady approaches Needles to ask for a donation, he slaps the donation can out of her hand causing coins and dollar bills to spray all over the sidewalk and on Main street. When Marty was passing the Jones' fertilizer truck he heard the clock tower lady scream for help. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned around to see what happened and discovered that he and Jennifer are surrounded. They have Needles and his gang in front of them and the Jones Fertilizer truck behind them.

"About that score" says Needles. "Four against two?" asks Marty. "Well I wouldn't have to teach you a lesson if you weren't too chicken to race me yesterday". Marty asks, "Did you really think that I was gonna lose my cool just because you called me a chicken?" Needles smiles and answers, "No, I think that I'm gonna kick your ass because you are a chicken." Just then a fifty pound bag of fertilizer dropped from above and knocked down two members of Needles' gang. Marty said, "Now, were even" and put up his fists while Jennifer gets ready to swing her gym bag at whoever comes close to her. Another fifty pound bag of fertilizer dropped taking out Needles and the remaining gang member. "Now, we're ahead" replies Jennifer. "Let's quit while we're ahead" concludes Marty. The couple carefully step around the guys who are now covered with fertilizer since the bags tore open on impact. Marty and Jennifer looked at the top of the truck to see what caused the bags to fall. They see B.J. Tannen standing on top of the stacked fertilizer bags. He shrugs and says, "Shit Happens". Marty thanks B.J. who suggested that they leave before the guys come to. Marty and Jennifer headed back to the truck but first they stop to help the clock tower lady collect the money that was spilt.

Chapter 10

Monday, October 28th. 1985

6:55 PM

Marty made it home in plenty of time for dinner. He was never on time for dinner before. Was it the fact that he now has the truck, is it a matter of him putting a higher priority on punctuality or is he looking forward to getting to know his new and improved family? The first thing Marty did was to get an icepack for his shoulder. He went to his room, turned out the lights, turned on his radio and iced his shoulder for about twenty minutes. While Marty began to drift off to sleep, he could hear the voices of Dave and Linda in the living room. Loraine knocked on Marty's door and announced that dinner will be ready soon. Marty dragged himself out of bed and joined the family.

Dave greeted Marty with great excitement, then he explained to the family that he hopes they like this girl that he has been seeing lately. Dave nervously puts a bottle of champagne on ice when the doorbell rang. "She's here", shouts Dave and then runs to the front door. George gestures to his son to take a deep cleansing breath before opening the door. Dave takes his father's advice and opens the front door. Dave announces, "Everyone meet Jackie". This beautiful young black woman enters the house. The family managed to hide their surprise except Marty who knew Jackie better as his history teacher Ms. Allen. Dave introduces Jackie to each member of the family but saves Marty for last. Jackie looks Marty straight in the eye and says, "I already know this young man" then gives Marty a big hug. The problem for Marty is that he really doesn't know this woman but she apparently has known him all semester. Dave looked at his brother and asked, "Surprised?" then gave Jackie a tour of the house. Marty said under his breath, "You don't know the half of it Dave".

During the appetizer the conversation covered several popular culture ice breakers like New Coke, the new California Lottery and Madonna marrying Sean Penn. Marty feared that dinner would turn into a parent teacher conference. Fortunately it did not. Jackie told George that she looked forward to reading A Match Made in Space. George told Jackie that he hoped she likes it. Loraine chimed in with, "You know who also likes the book? Steven Spielberg. He's interested in adapting one of your father's science fiction stories into an episode of Amazing Stories." George told Loraine that he didn't want to tell the family before the deal was signed. Before Loraine could apologize Dave jumped in with, "Jackie is collaborating on a book with the Hill Valley Preservation Society". Curious, George asked what the book was about. Jackie explained that it was about the houses on Riverside Drive. George was excited about the project. He started to wax nostalgic, "My dad was the Statler's accountant. We used to play in their garage. The garage had an apartment for the chauffeur". Jackie added that the houses were built before you had mechanics in town and part of the chauffeur's job was to service the cars too. Then George remembered that the garage had a grease pit, "That was great for playing hide and seek. In the fifties some of the grease pits were turned into bomb shelters". Jackie turned to Marty and said, "We will cover that in class tomorrow".

When the main course was served George asked Dave and Jackie how they met. Jackie explained, "I was at Mayor Wilson's office representing the Preservation Society and trying to get the mayor to change his mind about his initiative to replace the courthouse clock". Dave countered with, "Mayor Wilson is running for re-election on a progress platform meaning more jobs, better education, bigger civic improvements, and lower taxes". Marty deduced that the new and improved Dave must work at the Mayor's office because he is quoting Goldie Wilson's campaign ad chapter and verse. Dave finished his point with, "In order to achieve this progress we need to clean up and modernize the town square starting with the courthouse. We want to make the square the center of activity like it used to be. That was the whole reason why we set up our re-election offices right across the street". Loraine said that they should clean up the town square by getting rid of the porno theatre and the adult book store. Then maybe people won't drive out of their way to avoid that part of town. Linda suggested that the mayor should move into one of the apartments above the shops on Second Street like Jane Byrne did in Chicago. Dave took out a Moleskine notebook, undoes the elastic band and begins to jot down their ideas.

Listening to everyone's opinions, Marty began siding with his teacher. Marty asked, "Wouldn't repairing the clock be like erasing our history for the last thirty years". Jackie looked straight at her student and said, "Thank you Marty!" "Whose side are you on?" Dave asked his little brother, "Are you bucking for a better grade?" Marty defended his question by saying that he is just looking for a compromise. Dave defended his side by pointing out that the court house will have a new clock and the old clock can be on display at the Preservation Society's new location. Marty knew that this would not happen… Or at least it should not because he saw the old clock on top of the courthouse in the future. In fact there was an old man in the future soliciting donations to save the clock tower. It was the same old man who talked to Marty about going back in time and betting on the Cubs. That's what gave Marty the idea of bringing the sports almanac to the present. An idea that Old Biff would steal. Then Marty remembered the logo for the courthouse mall in the future. It was the clock being struck by a big bolt of lightning. Infused with confidence Marty said, "If you restore the clock, our courthouse would look like every other courthouse in every other town. Normalizing the clock is not the answer". George was impressed with his son's creative thinking and asked, "Are you saying that, "without the crack the Liberty Bell is just another bell?"" Marty answered, "Yes. Don't look at it as damage. It's the bolt of lightning that struck the clock that makes our courthouse different and special". Dave asked, "Cash in on the idea that the lightning will bring our square back to life?" Marty said, "Yeah. Harness that bolt of lightning. Trust me, it's very powerful". Linda asked, "Doesn't that sound a little bit like Frankenstein?" George clarified, "Dr. Frankenstein used lightning to play God for his own glory. Marty's idea is to use the lightning to bring the town square back to its former glory". Marty jumped in with, "This would be more like the lightning that turns Billy Batson into Captain Marvel". George pondered Marty's comment but could not come up with a better literary analogy then said, "Exactly". The now excited Marty suggested, "The thirtieth anniversary of the lightning storm is in a couple of weeks. We should have a big lightning themed block party at the square to raise money for the preservation society". Dave and Jackie loved Marty's idea because it served both of their agendas.

During desert Loraine asked Jackie what got her involved with the preservation society. Jackie explained that she was inspired by her great grandfather who kept records of everything since the Allen family first arrived in Hill Valley in the late 1880s. George told Jackie that the McFlys arrived in Hill Valley at the same time. Marty chimed in with great authority, "Séamus and Maggie McFly moved to Hill Valley from Ireland around 1885. They were farmers". Jackie said that her great-grandfather was a blacksmith. The color left Marty's face. He asked Jackie what was her great-grandfather's name. Jackie didn't answer right away since she had a mouth full of food. Marty quenched his thirst with a big gulp of ice water. Then she answered, "Emmett" and Marty did a big spit take. Loraine patted Marty on the back. Marty said, "Sorry, something went down the wrong pipe".

George asked Jackie if she was related to Emmett Allen Jr. the baseball player. "He was my grandfather" she answered. "Emmett Allen Sr. was the blacksmith?" asked Marty. Jackie answered, "Yeah. His daddy, Donald, named him Emmett after another blacksmith in town who helped deliver him". "Great Scott" shouted Marty. Jackie looked at Marty and said, "You sound just like Doc Brown at our preservation society meetings". Marty decided not to tell her that he is filling Doc's seat just yet. George was thrilled. He talked about seeing Emmett Allen Jr. play for the Statler Champions when he was a kid. "Grandpa used to brag that he was twice as old as his teammates and three times as good" said Jackie. She also mentioned that Doc Brown donated a baseball that her Grandpa signed, to the preservation society. Jackie talked about her great grandpa's wealth of documents and pictures that he won't part with. "He's still alive?" asked George. She announced, "He turned a hundred last month and is still as sharp as a tack". Loraine looked at Dave and said, "Longevity runs in her family". Marty thought that he has to meet this old guy.

George mentioned that he has a family heirloom in a safe deposit box that he would be willing to loan to the preservation society. None of the kids knew what he was talking about. Then George asked, "Would the preservation society be interested in a Colt Peacemaker and gun belt? It belonged to Séamus. Never been fired". Then Marty knew exactly what his father was talking about. Marty thought that Séamus was going to trade the gun in for a new hat. George hoped that perhaps one of the Hill Valley historians may know the true history of the gun. George knew that Séamus was a very religious man and he liked to speak in biblical metaphors. Séamus had told George's Grandfather William about a David and Goliath story in the town square. The David in the story defeated Goliath after he removed his gun belt, dropped it on the ground, and then beat his foe by using his wits. The David would not play the Goliath's game, his way, by his rules. Marty never thought his actions would turn in to a family morality tale. He just wanted to save Doc and go home. George put the gun in a safety deposit box years ago because Loraine did not want the gun in the house with kids. George said that he always figured he would leave it to Dave in his will. Marty was a little upset to hear the last part. After all he was the one who gave the gun to Séamus in the first place. Jackie was thrilled with the idea of the gun being on display and was sure that some of the old west experts would love to study it. She was also sure that someone would know the historical facts about this David and Goliath story. Marty wondered if it would be okay that people in the present know that the David and Goliath were really Clint Eastwood and Buford Tannen.

When dessert was finished, everyone agreed that they should call it a night. Dave closed his notebook and said that he doesn't know when he has had a more productive evening. Marty told Jackie that he looked forward to covering the cold war tomorrow. When Dave was telling Marty that he mailed his tape to the record company, George leaned in to Jackie and said, "I think you're a good influence on both of my sons". Once Dave left with his girlfriend, George looked at Loraine seriously and said, "We need to talk" and the couple went to their bedroom. Marty went to bed but had trouble sleeping. He just kept pondering all the changes that were made to the space time continuum.

Chapter 11

Tuesday, October 29th. 1985

8:10 AM

Dave McFly opened the campaign office early. He noticed that Red had a friend sleeping on the ground next to his bench. He decided to bring Red and his friend some doughnuts and coffee. Dave was the only person who worked in the square that treated Red with any sort of dignity. He woke Red and Buford, served them coffee and doughnuts and chatted a little bit. Red knew that this was Dave's subtle way of getting him to vacate the square but appreciated the kindness. Dave introduced himself to Buford and Buford responded, "I'm Bull" and to Dave he looked like a Bull. Red noticed that Dave like everyone else in town hasn't recognized Buford as the Cowboy from the newspaper. They just see him as just another bum.

As Red escorted Buford out of Courthouse square, he asked him where he came up with the name "Bull". "It was my daddy's name" Buford answered, "Its short for Bullworth. He was Bill Hill's hired gun". Red thought if he thinks that his father was the founder of Hill Valley's hired gun then this only proves that Buford's condition had not changed. Red thought that he should take this cowboy to see his old friend Dr. Bernard Franklin. Dr. Franklin has a clinic in what is left of Hill Valley's farm belt. Red could always count on Dr. Franklin's discretion and hoped that he could cure Buford of his delusions before the police get to him. Red said "I need to see my doctor". Buford asked, "Can he look at my hand? It hasn't been right for a long time". "I'm sure he can give it a look" answered Red although he really wants the doctor to examine Buford's head.

Red tried to thumb a ride but the only one to stop for them was the driver of a Jones fertilizer truck. Buford looked at the bags of fertilizer in back and said, "I hate manure" and refused to ride in the truck. The two walked passed Lion Estates, the Lone Pine Mall, the Statler Ranch, then eventually arriving at Dr. Franklin's Clinic. The further Buford got away from the city, the more comfortable he got with his surroundings. He seemed happy just staring at the horses at the Statler Ranch.

Red told Buford to wait outside while he talked to the doctor. The eighty two year old doctor listened to Red's story about his new friend who thinks that he is the outlaw Buford Tannen. Dr. Franklin first wanted to examine Red to make sure that his new friend did not come out of a bottle. Red assured him that he hadn't had a drink since Sunday, "The man came to me smelling like whiskey and riding a stolen horse". The Doctor told Red to bring his friend inside.

While Red went to get his friend, Dr. Franklin remembered as a child seeing old photos of Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. This was an individual that you never wanted to come face to face with. Red brought his new friend into the doctor's exam room. When Buford came in, the doctor saw the face that matched the picture that was just in his head. The doctor started breathing heavily, sweating and then clutching his chest. He stuttered, "You're Mad Dog Tannen!" Buford got angry and shouted "Mad Dog? I hate that name. I hate it. You hear?" Red pulled Buford out of the exam room and told him to wait outside. The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of nitroglycerin tablets and tried to get one of the pills under his tongue but collapsed. When Red returned the doctor was dead. Not wanting to have to explain what happened to the Sherriff, Red grabbed Buford and fled the scene.

Buford wanted to steal a couple of horses from the Statler Ranch but Red convinced him that they would be less suspicious if they just walked back into town.

Chapter 12

Tuesday, October 29th. 1985

11:13 AM

Sherman Peabody never outgrew his passion for comic books. Now he is living the American dream. After graduating college with honors, he decided to take a portion of his sizable inheritance and go in to business for himself. At forty one years of age he owns and operates Hill Valley's largest and most successful comic book store. His store is in the Lone Pine Mall on the same spot where his family once owned their farm. In spite of his success and wealth, Sherman still fears that everyone in town only sees him as Crazy Old Man Peabody's son.

Sherman is hanging a poster promoting release of the new comic book Crisis on Infinite Earths number 7. The poster features Superman carrying the lifeless body of his cousin Supergirl. A bell rings' announcing the arrival of a customer, but Sherman is more focused on making sure his poster is hung straight. All he hears is, "Well lookie what we have here" and he knew that voice. Biff Tannen enters the store like he owns the place. He looks at Sherman like he is going to take his milk money.

Biff slams his copy of A Match Made in Space on the glass counter. "Let's talk" he said. Sherman was already familiar with the book. As a book store owner Sherman gets advanced copies. "What do we have to talk about?" asked Sherman. Biff gets in his face and says, "This book is a pack of lies. You and I know what really happened". Sherman stepped back and began to adjust his poster. He tells Biff, "George McFly wrote a science fiction love story novel. So what?" "This so called novel is about a space man who convinces some teenage dork to take out the prettiest girl in school. You and I know that this dork is really George McFly". "I read the book Biff. No big stretch. What does the book have to do with us?" replied Sherman. Biff confessed, "I've never told anyone this before but I saw the spaceman in this book. I didn't know that he was a space man until I saw him fly off in his ship. It happened on November 12th 1955, one week after your old man claimed that a flying saucer crashed into his barn. Something tells me that you saw it all too". Sherman confessed that his whole family saw the space ship. His father wanted to protect his family so he told the police that he was the only one to see it after they assumed that he was insane and sent him off to the County Asylum. Sherman then confessed that a week later, November 12th 1955, his dad saw the flying saucer again. This time it flew over the Lion Estates construction site. Sherman then asked Biff, "What did the space man look like?" Biff looked him square in the eye and said, "A teenage boy. White, about five foot six and he called himself Calvin Klein". "Calvin Klein?" Sherman asked, "The fashion designer who makes blue jeans and underwear? He's gonna be here for the Grand Opening of his store this Saturday". Biff shrugged and said, "I'm sure they're not the same guy… Or are they?" Sherman began connecting the dots in his head and then asked Biff, "If George McFly is the dork in the story then you are the stupid bully that he punches out. He's the best character in the story. Who would play him in the movie?" Biff started to fume and balled his right hand into a fist. Sherman began to tremble but Biff just punched the palm of his left hand and said, "Klein helped McFly take my girl from me and Klein stole my chance to be rich". Sherman took out his sketch pad and began drawing. Without looking up from his pad, Sherman asked Biff how big was the space ship he saw. "Smaller than my Ford. Smaller than most American cars. The ship could hold two people." replied Biff. Sherman deduced that it was some sort of shuttle craft that could rendezvous with the mother ship orbiting the earth. Sherman called Biff over to look at his progress. He described the space ship that crashed in to the barn as having wheels like a car and it ran over one of his dad's precious twin pines. Biff pointed to the drawing and described how the wheels tilted sideways when it would fly. Sherman paused from his drawing and gave it a second look. "You know, if we weren't talking about a space ship in 1955, this would look a lot like a DeLorean" deduced Sherman. "I thought the same thing last Saturday" said Biff. Sherman asked him what happened last Saturday. Biff explained that he was at George McFly's house when a courier delivered a box of these books. Biff brought the books into the house then when he went back outside he saw the spaceship again. "The damn thing rose up from the street and blasted off into space. It left two fire trails in the sky" explained Biff who then pitched his idea to Sherman, "We create a comic book that tells the true story of what happened". Sherman pondered Biff's proposition and said, "If we can prove that the space ship was real then people won't think that my dad was crazy". "Kid, everyone in town thought your old man was crazy way before he started seeing the flying saucers. He turned down a fortune for his land because he wanted to grow Christmas trees. The flying saucers proved to everyone that he was crazy".

The bell rings again and in walks Dean Strickland. "Well, well, well, if it isn't two of the biggest slackers to graduate from Hill Valley High School". Sherman reminds the dean that he owns this store and reserves the right to refuse service to anyone. "Oh I'm not a customer Mr. Peabody" responded Strickland as he examines the poster, "I'm here on official school Business. Rumor has it that there will a new comic book released today. Apparently it's a big deal and my sources tell me that some students plan to cut school so they can be the first to buy this poison you peddle". Sherman defended himself as running a legitimate business. Strickland then asked Sherman if he had ever read Seduction of the Innocent. Biff chimed in with, "Sounds kinky". Strickland turned to Biff and shouted, "Seduction of the Innocent is a book by a psychiatrist named Fredric Wertham that warned people about the danger of comic books. Dr. Wertham said that they are a negative form of literature that causes juvenile delinquency. I know your delinquent son still frequents this establishment". Sherman turned to Biff and said in a normal tone, "Wertham also said that Batman and Robin were gay lovers, Wonder Woman had a bondage subtext and Superman was both un-American and a fascist".

Strickland looked at Sherman and shook his head, and criticized, "Mr. Peabody, you have the distinction of being the only valedictorian in the history of Hill Valley High School to be barred from graduation exercises. Your underground comic book depicting the facility as Nazi Zombies plotting to rule the world was disrespectful and insubordinate". The dean questioned how could a high school valedictorian who has a master's degree in English literature wind up selling comic books? "I guess when you have a father who sees flying saucers the child grows up thinking that it is alright to live in a fantasy world" concluded Strickland.

The dean then turned to Biff. "But you are proof of what happens when a criminal father is out of the picture altogether. No discipline. No respect for the rules. Your drunk driving proved that. You crashed your car into a manure truck… Twice in one week! The same truck! You threw an athletic career away because you attacked that girl in the parking lot during the dance". Biff argued, "I never did jail time. You kicked me off the team. I could have taken us to the state championship". "Your attorney, Oswald T. Field, kept you out of jail because of some misplaced loyalty to the football team" shouts the dean, "It's a shame that our prestigious alumni will move mountains to help our athletic program and do nothing to help our academic programs". Sherman adds, "Or the arts". Strickland just rolls his eyes then noticed a small rack with biblical themed comic books from Chick Publications. Sherman set up the rack to appease Rev. John Crump who complained that many of the comic books had satanic themes. Sherman agreed to offer a Christian option even though the books are not big sellers. The religious comic books did inspire the dean's next sermon to Biff, "The righteous pay for the sinners Mr. Tannen" shouted Strickland, "Other deans at other schools may take a blind eye to the inexcusable behavior from their star athletes, but not me. I was the only one who did what had to be done even though it cost our school the championship. It almost cost me my job but "Blessed are you when they revile and persecute you, and say all kinds of evil against you falsely for my sake". Strickland headed to the door, turned around then said, "I'll be patrolling the mall until school lets out. I need to inform the proprietor of the skateboard shop that their Pit Bull skateboard will not be permitted on school property". As he left the store he turned to the two and addressed them as, "Slackers".

Biff and Sherman look at each other and then Biff says, "Okay here's the story. I'd just picked my car up from the shop because I'd rolled it in a drag race a few days earlier". Sherman stops him for a moment then takes out a legal pad and starts taking notes. Biff continues, "So there I was, minding my own business when this crazy old codger with a cane shows up. He says he's my distant relative. I didn't see any resemblance. So he says "How would you like to be rich?"".

Chapter 13

Tuesday, October 29th. 1985

4:22 PM

Marty drove to the new home of the Hill Valley Preservation Society now located in the newly renovated Hacienda Delgado, an authentic Spanish style mansion and the oldest structure in Hill Valley. Marty had to park on the street since the parking lot is not finished. A Caterpillar Bulldozer was leveling the area where the parking lot will be.

This is the first time that Marty has ever seen the Hacienda without chain-link fencing all around the complex. In the timeline that Marty remembers, this was an abandoned building covered with graffiti. He knew that this change was Doc Brown's doing. Then again Marty must have had some influence on Doc. He wondered if this change in the timeline was set in motion as a result of his first trip to 1955 or his second. He thought it had to be the second, because of the research they did in the old archives but it also could have been the first trip when Doc first saw the flyer from the preservation society.

Marty thought that Doc could "borrow", as he liked to put it, any pictures or other evidence of us in the old west. Does Doc want me to "borrow" any evidence of our time travels? Marty began feeling guilty that he left 1955 Doc Brown not knowing if he was successful in our mission. Then again that Doc also had a picture of the tombstone with his name on it and he could have seen it disappear. Did he interpret the tombstone disappearing as a successful outcome? He could know that we were successful by going through the archives, but Doc had a rule about knowing too much about one's own future and he knew too much already. Marty remembered what Bill Murray said in Ghostbusters, "I make it a rule never to get involved with possessed people". Then when Sigourney Weaver starts making out with him he said, "Actually, it's more of a guideline than a rule". Doc's rules shift over to guidelines as he sees fit too. What would Doc do? Marty could not think of an easy answer. If Doc researched the archives to in order to hide any evidence he found then he would have learned about his destiny in the process. Marty asked himself, "What should I do?" A horrible thought penetrated Marty's brain. If I tamper with historical records, it could have a negative impact on future events that could have an impact on past events. Great Scott! The ripple effect can travel both ways. Marty buying the Sports Almanac, an archive of sorts, in the future had an impact on his past and his present. That was the second time he messed up the time line. Fortunately both times he was able to repair the damage and even come out ahead of the game. If he messes up the timeline again he may not be so lucky. With the DeLorean destroyed, how can he even think about fixing the timeline? Marty stopped his line of thinking, and again he closed his eyes, pressed his hands on his temples, and began applying pressure all the time reminding himself not to obsess over temporal events.

Marty cleared his head by staring into the Hacienda's newly restored fountain. Listening to the fountain had a tranquilizing effect on him. In front of the fountain is a plaque dedicated to Desiderio Delgado the man who once owned all the land that would later be known as Hill County.

Before he could finish reading the history of Desiderio Delgado, Marty is greeted by Ms. Allen who escorts him through a set of large wrought-iron gates that leads into the hacienda's reception area. There are electricians setting up brand new Minolta Microfilm Reader Printers in their research station. Above the station is a Russian proverb, "The only thing more uncertain than the future is the past".

Marty's history teacher is so excited highlighting every detail in their new facility but all Marty wants to know is if he should call her Ms. Allen or could he call her Jackie. Ms. Allen brings up that the preservation society could make extra money by renting the facilities out for weddings. "Maybe I'll get married here. You know… If your brother ever pops the question" she says. "Jackie it is" thought Marty.

Jackie grabs Marty's hand and runs him over to the fireplace where they just finished hanging a portrait of Hill Valley's founder William "Bill" Hill. Marty remembers seeing this portrait in the library. "Why isn't there a portrait of Delgado hanging here? I mean this was his house" Marty asked his teacher. She shrugged and answered, "We don't have one. We looked. We would commission a painting if we knew what he looked like". Jackie explained that the preservation society tried to track down Delgado's descendants to see if they had documents or a portrait but they could not find anyone living in the United States. Records show that the Delgado family raised cattle, primarily for their hides. The after the Gold Rush, the land was "acquired" by the Hill Mining Company. People came to Hill Valley from all over to mine for gold and silver and a town was born. Marty noticed that Jackie used the word "acquired" the same way that Doc used the word "Borrowed". When Marty questioned her use of the word "acquired". Jackie advised Marty to be careful when discussing Delgado and Hill. "Our members have drastically different histories based on their opinions, politics and ancestry" she said. Marty wanted to know how historians can have different versions of history. Then he remembered that his former social studies teacher Mr. Arky liked to quote Napoleon, "History is written by the winners". Jackie looked around to make sure that no one was listening before she said, "Some say that Hill stole the land from Delgado and others say he got the land within the laws at the time. Same history told from different perspectives. The truth is probably somewhere in between. Then you add the decedents of Hill Valley's founding families to the equation, they want their ancestors remembered in a positive light". Jackie pointed to the Russian proverb. Jackie then explained that after a great deal of debate it was decided that since Bill Hill lived in the hacienda until his mansion was built it was okay to hang his portrait here.

The two walked over to a painting of the old Hill mansion. Jackie mentioned that the Hill mansion burned down in 1879. That same year Bill Hill closed down mining operations and left the town that was named after him. A portion of his land was donated to the town for the courthouse as a parting gift. With the mines closed, some people moved on but other's stayed and became ranchers and farmers.

Marty saw a large framed map hanging on the next wall. It looked like the same map that was at the train depot in 1885. Next to it is a map of Rancho Delgado from 1825. The two maps covered the same land but dimensions were different. Marty asked Jackie if map making improved over those sixty years. She answered, "Yes and that is a key ingredient to the debate about Hill and Delgado". Marty looked around and thought that at any moment the ripple effect could cause any of these maps to change before his eyes.

The preservation society chairman, Mr. Arky, enters the room and approaches Jackie. Marty cheerfully greets his former social studies teacher, "Hey Mr. Arky, what's shaking?" Mr. Arky gives Marty the once over but doesn't recognize the teenager. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. Are you the new docent?" replies Mr. Arky. Jackie jumps in, "This is one of my students, Marty… Martin McFly. I was just going to tell him about the docent position. Marty, this is James Arky the preservation society's chairman". Marty realizes that Mr. Arky doesn't know him and mumbles, "Great Scott". On hearing that, Mr. Arky gives Marty a second look then asks, "You're the young man that will be filling Dr. Brown's chair." Marty nods yes. Jackie tells Mr. Arky that Marty is dynamic, creative and a good communicator and once he studies the material he will be a great docent. "Docent? Is that like a Tour Guide?" asked Marty. Mr. Arky paused to choose his words carefully, "A Tour Guide is a usually an employee of a company trained to give organized tours. Docents are usually educators, dedicated to further the public's understanding of a historical site or collection of an institution such as ours". This time Mr. Arky looked around to see if anyone was listening then told Marty, "Most of our board members aren't the best communicators like our friend Dr. Brown for example. We need someone who won't talk like an intellectual and can engage our visitors without talking down to them or talking over their head". "You want someone who can speak in plain simple English" answered Marty whose simple statement proved that he was the right man for the job. "What's the pay?" asked Marty. Mr. Arky and Jackie tried not to laugh then Mr. Arky told Marty that a docent is a voluntary position. Everyone on the board donates their time and expertise to help our organization. Jackie said, "The good news is that your work here will earn you college credit".

Although disappointed in the idea that the job does not pay, he could really use the college credit. Marty always assumed that he would go to the University of California, Hill Valley just like his father, mother, brother and sister. Marty's grade point average will require him to do two years at Hill Valley City College with hopes that he could then transfer to UCHV where he can then join Jennifer. At least that's the plan as a result of the GPA he remembers. He wondered if the Marty of this timeline was smarter or at least has better grades.

Mr. Arky excuses himself and asks Jackie to join him for a second. Marty is amazed to see his two history teachers. One he knows but that person doesn't know him and the other he doesn't know but she does know him and she is dating his brother. Great Scott! This might mean that there are people he knows that don't exist in this timeline. Marty recalled when he was on stage at the dance playing Earth Angel. When it looked like his parents weren't going to kiss for the first time Marty's hand began to fade away and then he forgot how to play the guitar. He started feeling weak, sick and powerless then he could no longer stand. The thought of someone fading out of existence was giving him a similar sickly feeling.

Marty came to a shocking conclusion that he would be feeling a whole lot worse if he had paid more attention in history class and to current events. He may be ignorant to many of the changes in the timeline. He wondered if this is why people say, "Ignorance is bliss". Marty wants to tell Dean Strickland that there are health benefits to being a slacker. Looking towards the future Marty knew that he can't afford to not know stuff anymore. There is no place to research altered histories. Perhaps he can document what he remembers from other timelines and when Doc returns they can take his different timeline memories and put all that data into a computer program that can chart the timeline the same way people chart the stars.

Mr. Arky returned and told Marty that Jackie was putting together some material on the Hacienda and the Preservation Society. Mr. Arky invited Marty to join him by the fireplace. There he described some of the docent duties like touring the hacienda, cataloging current events and showing people how to use the microfilm readers. Then he told Marty to expect to get visits from Red. "I have to be a bouncer too?" asked Marty. Mr. Arky thought the idea was funny and replied, "No, that's not necessary. I see Red as an asset. He came by with a friend yesterday to do some research but we aren't set up yet". He went on to tell Marty how the former mayor is the best authority on Hill Valley history alive today. "Just be patient with him. Listen to him when he has a story to tell and pick his brain. Oh, he loves talking about current events. That reminds me you're getting a free subscription to the Telegraph. Read through it every day and save any articles that you think should be preserved. We all have to do it". Marty remember what Doc said when he found the sports almanac, "The intent here is to gain a clear perception of humanity. Where we've been, where we're going. The pitfalls and the possibilities. The perils and the promise. Perhaps even an answer to that universal question, why?" Marty felt that he could have those answers right here. He might not be able to fix the time line but at least he should be able to keep an eye on it.

Chapter 14

Wednesday, October 30th. 1985

7:15 AM

Marty woke up when his alarm clock went off and for the first time in a long time he didn't hit the snooze button and go back to sleep. He quickly hopped out of bed, got dressed and went outside to pick up his dad's copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph and his own. Marty remembered that the Mr. Arky from the previous timeline used to start each class with a thought for the day. Mr. Arky's favorite thought was, "Today's news is tomorrow's history". Now Marty has to put that thought to the test. Marty had a highlighter in hand as he scanned trough an article by William Safire about Gorbachev. While scanning through more articles he noticed that this is the first time in more than two weeks that there was no mention of the missing case of plutonium from the Pacific Nuclear Research Facility nor was there mention of the Libyan terrorist group that had claimed responsibility for the alleged theft. Marty knew for a fact that they stole the plutonium, but who can he tell without arousing suspicion. Marty jumped over to the local news to see if there was any mention of the Libyan's Volkswagen bus crashing into the Fox Photo booth at the mall. He found nothing. This can't be a change in the time line. The Libyans were in the news just yesterday. There was mention of the cowboy driving the DeLorean on the railroad tracks near the Hilldale housing development. They even reprinted the police composite drawing of the cowboy again and the article also mentions that the DeLorean was apparently stolen from the home of Dr. Emmett Brown who he is currently out of the country and unavailable for comment. Another article mentions the car crashing into the Assembly of Christ church in the town square, and in a related story the Hill Valley Preservation Society wants the church to restore its façade to the way it looked as a movie theater but Rev. John Crump wants to use this opportunity to make his church look more like a church. Rev. Crump wants the remodel to send a message to the desecrators that they refuse to be terrorized. Marty really didn't pay attention what the building became in the future. He just remembered it looked the same only painted in psychedelic colors.

While Marty pondered why the paper didn't mention the Libyans, Loraine entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. As Marty turned the page, Loraine looked over his shoulder and eyed the obituaries. She spots an obit for Dr. Bernard Franklin MD and asks Marty to read it to her. Marty reads, "Dr. Bernard Franklin died in his office yesterday of congestive heart failure. Bernard Grover Franklin was born February 14th 1903 in Hill Valley. Dr. Franklin began practicing medicine during the depression and was well known for accepting livestock or produce as payment for his services. After the Second World War, Dr. Franklin opened a clinic in Hill Valley's farm belt and continued his policy of accepting livestock or produce as payment since he never wanted anyone to be denied proper medical care because they couldn't afford it. Dr. Franklin will be laid to rest at Oak Park Cemetery tomorrow at 11:00am. He is survived by his wife Juliann. In Lieu of Flowers the family has asked that donations be made to the Franklin Clinic". Loraine paused then told Marty that the obituary left out one very important detail about Dr. Franklin. Marty asked her what she was talking about. Loraine explained that Dr. Franklin was the doctor that young girls would go to when they got in trouble and those girls had to pay him in cash not chickens or lettuce. Marty highlighted the obituary along with other articles that he plans to file with the preservation society. He figured that since now the doctor is dead someone is going to come forward with graphic details about the doctor's side business.

Marty watched the morning TV news with the rest of the family while having breakfast. None of the news items that he highlighted in the paper were mentioned on the TV broadcast. Marty didn't know who or how to ask why the news outlets are not mentioning the Libyans anymore. He feared that if he asked the question, he would have to justify his curiosity. Loraine brought up Dr. Franklin to the rest of the family but no one else knew about his sideline. Marty thought that perhaps this information was known only among women his mom's age.

Dave brought up an article that mentions Mayor Wilson is considering putting in more speed bumps in response to the rash of reckless driving incidents that has been happening around town. George argued that the mayor's plan was like putting a band aid on a gunshot wound because speed bumps won't stop a forty year old man from driving on the train tracks. Marty really enjoyed having an intelligent breakfast conversation with his family. He was enjoying it so much that he was losing track of time and he still had to pick up Jennifer on the way to school. Dave brought up that speed bumps would have helped slow down the car that crashed in to the church the other night. Marty saw this as an opportunity slip the Volkswagen bus demolishing the Photo booth into the conversation but before he could, Loraine told him that it was time to go to school. Frustrated, Marty headed out to his truck thinking that it wasn't that long ago that he was holding the fate of the entire universe in his hands. Now his family treats him like a kid. If they only knew what this kid did for them.

Marty stopped by the student bookstore and bought a journal to document all the changes in the timeline that he finds. After his purchase he decided to spend the rest of his lunch break in his truck reading the paper and taking notes but then stumbled upon Agents Weissman and Glover in the High School parking lot.

The agents are taking pictures of his truck with a Kodak disc camera. Marty announced his presence by saying, "I thought you guys used little spy cameras". Agent Weissman greets Marty, "Mr. McFly? Marty isn't it? Maybe you can help us out". Marty reached into the inside pocket of his denim jacket. Agent Glover stops him and reaches into Marty's jacket pocket then pulls out the stack of business cards that Oswald T. Field Jr. Esquire gave Marty for just this type of occasion. "Take one" said Marty and he held out his hand. Agent Glover took one card and handed the stack back to Marty who put the remaining cards back in his pocket. Agent Glover read the card, rolled his eyes and handed it to Agent Weissman who looked at it and said, "This is not necessary. You're not in trouble. Nothing you say will be used against you. We're just three guys hanging out". Agent Weissman looks to his partner for support. Agent Glover said without emotion, "Yeah. How's it hanging?" Agent Weissman rolled his eyes at his partner's line delivery and then mentioned that they had just a couple of shots left on the camera and were looking for something interesting to shoot. "You know a good place to have the pictures developed?" Agent Weissman asked Marty. Marty answered, "Fox Photo at the…" Marty realized that he took the bait. Agent Weissman said, "Oh that place. Yeah they should be back in business once our team is done sweeping the area. We got to look at every picture and interview everybody who had pictures being developed". Agent Glover added, "The new booth is sitting on the truck in the parking lot waiting to be installed". Marty asked, "Why does the F.B.I. care about a couple of reckless drivers?" Agent Weissman mentioned that normally the F.B.I. doesn't take an interest in traffic violations but the driver and passenger of the VW bus are persons of interest and the passenger in the vehicle has just regained consciousness. Marty wanted to throw off the agents by asking if they thought the guys at the mall wanted to destroy some photographic evidence. The agent said that they doubt it but could not rule out that possibility. He then explained his theory that the two gentlemen are connected to this Cowboy that the Sheriff's department is looking for. Knowing the truth, Marty asked the agents what they thought the connection was. Agent Glover answered, "The suspect woke up and shouted, "DeLorean" he was so riled up that the doctors had to sedate him". Agent Weissman connected the dots for Marty, "The Cowboy stole Dr. Brown's DeLorean. The two gentlemen in the hospital had an encounter with a DeLorean. There are nine registered DeLoreans in Hill Valley. The remaining eight have been accounted for and the owners all have alibies for early Saturday morning. According to the Sheriff, Dr. Brown's DeLorean was altered before it was hit by the train. Altered for what exactly? Our team will be examining the wreckage." Upon hearing that, Marty replayed his damage control operation in his mind. Could there have been anything that he and Jennifer left behind?

Agent Glover handed a file folder to Agent Weissman who opened the file and showed it to Marty. It was a Xerox copy of a history report on the Manhattan Project written by Martin McFly. Marty did not remember writing it because he didn't write it in the previous timeline. Mr. Arky had the class do oral reports on the war and Marty's report was on war songs. Ms. Allen gave Marty's report a B minus. Agent Weissman turned to the fly sheet and showed a handwritten note from Ms. Allen, "Very creative and lots of good information but you need to use more footnotes. I need to see the source of your facts in order to give you a better grade". Now Marty knew what Ms. Allen meant when she said "Once again" the other day in class. All of this will have to be logged in his journal.

Agent Weissman told Marty that he read the report and thought it deserved a better grade. Then he asked, "Where did you get the information that you did not footnote? Did someone help you with this? Your dad maybe?" Marty didn't answer because he couldn't. Technically he wasn't there. Agent Glover jumped in with, "No his dad deals in science fiction. The person who helped him with this report deals in science fact". Agent Weissman was stunned that his partner could say something cleaver then says, "Doctor Brown deals in science fact". He then asked Marty if Doc Brown knew how to build an atomic bomb. Before Marty could answer the agent said, "Of course he does. He's a scientist. So the question should be, "Would he build one?"" "Get out of town. Doc build an atomic bomb?" replied Marty, "He wants to help humanity not harm it". Agent Weissman began to wax philosophically, "People have all sorts of ideas about helping humanity and maintaining peace. For example there are countries that have bombs they say they don't plan to use. It's called "mutual deterrence," kind of a strategic stalemate. These countries would not attack each other because of the certainty of mutual assured destruction. Some group may want Dr. Brown to build them a bomb to assure they won't be attacked in the future or that's what they might tell the good doctor but really plan to use it anyway. It would help if we knew Dr. Brown's politics". Marty replied, "Doc and I never talk politics". Then Agent Glover added, "The Doctor might also be bribed, blackmailed or threatened. He may need our help". Marty's expression showed that he could smell the bullshit again. Agent Glover continued, "The guys in the hospital are the types of people who could get the necessary material to build a bomb, make Dr. Brown build the bomb by any means necessary and they are also the types who would use the bomb… Perhaps on American soil". Marty knew that the agents meant business and confessed, "The Doc helped me with my homework. I don't think that's a federal offence". Marty then hopped into his truck and opened his paper. The two agents saw that that could not get any more information and left the parking lot. Once out of sight, Marty took out his journal and began documenting changes in the timeline.

After school, Marty drove to Mr. Arky's office at the Hill Valley Preservation Society. Mr. Arky was in a meeting with someone but he waived Marty over. When Marty entered the office Mr. Arky introduced him to an old high school friend, Reverend John Crump. Marty did not recognize the reverend out of his Clergy Shirt. He seemed like a laid back guy, very deferent from his public persona.

Mr. Arky invited Marty to sit down and join the conversation. The two old friends were talking about the good old days so Marty did not have anything to contribute until the conversation progressed in to his lifetime. Mr. Arky asked Marty if he knew that his friend "Johnny" used to hold revival meetings at the old Pohatchee Drive-In Theatre. Marty remembered the Drive-In Church and asked the reverend how he moved from a drive-in theatre to the Town Theatre. Reverend Crump simply replied, "Location, location, location. Not to mention that a roof is nice too". As his congregation grew, he needed a bigger venue and wanted something closer to town.

Mr. Arky showed Marty sketches showing how the church will look once the repairs are made. The building looked exactly the same except with stain glass windows and a cross. The reverend explained that the stained glass will be painted on the existing windows and some more neon will be added to create the cross. "The insurance will just cover the repairs and paint. The rest is up to us" said the reverend. Confused, Marty asked why the paper made it sound like there was a fight between the church and the preservation society. Mr. Arky answered, "The reporter called and asked about the damage to a historic building and I gave them my two cents". Rev. John Crump added, "The same reporter called me and asked how I plan to respond to the desecration. I gave him my two cents too. I guess he put two and two together and got five".

When the reverend got up to leave, Mr. Arky gave his friend a business card and said, "Tell Bob and Bob that you are a friend of mine. They'll give you a good deal". Marty asked if Bob and Bob were going to install a new sound system. The reverend answered, "I wish. No, the insurance company is requiring me to install a security camera if want to continue my coverage. The police watched the video from Statler Toyota's cameras earlier today but they didn't get a good shot of the driver or the impact. Oh, the car, it was a DeLorean. The cops think it was the Cowboy again". Mr. Arky walked the reverend out. They left the office as Marty's face turned pale. Dozens of thoughts ran through his head. He is wanted by the Sheriff's department, the F.B.I. and possibly the Libyans. "Great Scott" he said out loud.

A few minutes later Mr. Arky returned. Marty showed Mr. Arky the articles he highlighted. The one that stood out was the obituary for Dr. Bernard Franklin. Mr. Arky did not know about the Doctor's secret practice and said, "I'm glad Johnny didn't hear about that". Marty explained that he thought that eventually the secret will come out and we should have a record of it. Mr. Arky agreed with Marty, "No one said that history was pretty". Mr. Arky told Marty to start a new file for current events that have an unknown outcome. Marty asked if it should be filed under "U" for unknown. "No" answered Mr. Arky, "Make it "X". In mathematics "X" is used to represent an unknown and besides not much gets filed under "X"". Marty replied, "The "X" Files. That sounds cool". Marty now had a perfect opening to ask Mr. Arky if he thought the fact that the news story about the VW bus crashing into the Fox photo booth not being published in today's paper would qualify it as an "X" file. "I don't think so. They probably had nothing new to report" Mr. Arky replied, "Although if the guys on the bus had some agenda that they wanted to get out to the public to illicit sympathy for their cause… Then I can see the press not wanting to be used a platform for their agenda. The authorities might want to keep the story out of the press to deny that group a platform". Marty breathes a sigh of relief but Mr. Arky continued, "But the government only does that with terrorists groups. Let's get a soda".

Mr. Arky walked Marty over to the kitchen and gave Marty a Tab. Marty was trying to weight the magnitude of everything he has learned today. While enjoying his soda Mr. Arky had a favor to ask Marty, "We decided to hold an open house tomorrow night along with the other local business, and since many members will be taking their kids Trick or Treating, we could use a little help". Marty agreed to help out and then Mr. Arky added one more thing, "Everyone agreed to dress up in costumes from different time periods in Hill Valley's history. You got anything?" Marty didn't have to think about it, "I got something from the 1880s". "Prospector?" asked Mr. Arky. "More like a cowboy" answered Marty. Mr. Arky thought it over and concluded, "Cowboy works with the theme and it's not like anyone is going to confuse you with the Cowboy that the cops are looking for".

Chapter 15

Thursday, October 31th. 1985

1:35 PM

Now that Buford is getting used to breathing what he thinks is brimstone his survival instincts had started taking over. He has accepted that he is in Hell and Hell looks a lot like Hill Valley but with more stuff. He does not want to waste time thinking about if he is dead, how he died or why the coffee is better in hell. He figured that the Black Smith will be back with his demonic train soon enough and he can then steal a ride back to Hill Valley even if he is not really welcome there. In Buford's mind wasting time thinking can get you killed and apparently you can still die in hell. Buford told Red that he would like to move from town to the farm country somewhere by the train tracks and he already saw a horse he could steel. Red seriously advised Buford's against the idea because the Sheriff is still looking for a horse steeling cowboy by the railroad tracks. "Right now as a homeless bum you are free to roam around town and people try to avoid you and no one wants to look directly at you. It's the perfect camouflage" Red added. Then he suggested that they should avoid the farm country until things cool down after Dr. Franklin's death. Buford hadn't killed anyone since Clint Eastwood caused him to break his shooting hand, but he found no satisfaction in just scaring the doctor to death. Besides he did not believe in killing doctors. You can threaten, bribe, blackmail or not pay their bill but you don't kill someone who might save your life in the future. Red tried to console Buford by telling him that Dr. Franklin was an old man and he had a bad heart but even though Buford hoped that the doctor could have fixed his busted hand he is not big on remorse and doesn't want to give the incident another thought because wasting time thinking can get you killed.

Red and Buford arrived at the Hill Valley Preservation Society. Buford studied the building then turned to Red and said, "I know this place. It's the Hacienda Delgado. Bill Hill used to live here". Red reminded Buford that they were there a couple of days ago and was getting worried that his new friend's memory is now failing along with his sanity. Buford knew this building like the back of his hand and Red was both impressed and confused by Buford's knowledge of the Hacienda especially since the building had been closed off to the public for decades. He had introduced his new friend to everyone as Bull. No one at the Preservation Society recognized Buford as the Cowboy in the news. They just assumed he was just another bum.

Red was finally able to read through a copy of A History of Hill Valley, 1850-1930 while Buford was being entertained by an earthmover digging a hole in the parking lot. Red could not find anything on the death of Buford Tannen. The book just had a couple of old photos of Buford that were posed. The guy in the pictures kind of looked like his new friend but the Buford he knows is older and has a full beard. Red had an idea. He knew that hangings were big celebrations back in the old west and pictures were often taken of criminals being hanged and then later of their bodies on display in pine coffins as a warning to other criminals. Those pictures weren't published in any of the history books or put on display at the Preservation Society due to their graphic nature but they must exist. Perhaps that is where they will find photographic proof of what happened to Buford Tannen. Mr. Arky brought out a special acid free box and put on his special white gloves, that protects old documents and photographs from the oil in his fingers. He began rummaging through some old pictures that aren't always shown but still need to be preserved. They found several pictures of dead outlaws but none of them were of Buford Tannen. This dead end sparked the curiosity of everyone present at the Hill Valley Preservation Society. One guy started checking the microfiche but found nothing on the death of Buford Tannen. Another person went through a list of everyone buried at the Boot Hill Cemetery but found nothing. The subject became an obsession among the group. Theories were being shouted across the room. "If the authorities deliberately buried the gunslinger in an unmarked grave there should be a record of it saying that the authorities buried Buford Tannen in an unmarked grave" shouted one historian. Another argued, "But like Red was saying that first they would have displayed the body for the whole town to see and there would be pictures of that event in every local paper in Northern California and Nevada". Red added, "If he came across a faster gun, that gun slinger would have bragged to every local paper in Northern California and Nevada". It was common knowledge among the historians that precise records were not kept after Buford Tannen shot a newspaper editor after printing an unfavorable story about him in 1884. The last article in the Hill Valley Telegraph that even mentions Buford Tannen was about his escape from jail in 1885 so there must be an article somewhere about his capture and arrest. No one even considered the idea that Buford Tannen could have lived a long life and died of natural causes.

Mr. Arky apologized to Red but told him not to give up hope because some experts on the old west will be coming over tonight for a gathering and he will pick their brain. Mr. Arky thought that even a tall tale about someone's ancestor going mano a mano with Buford Tannen would have to have a cornel of truth in it. Mr. Arky then asked Red why the interest in Buford Tannen. Before Red could come up with an answer a member of the construction crew ran into the Hacienda and told Mr. Arky to come outside quickly.

Buford and the crew were standing around a hole in the Parking lot. Red and Mr. Arky joined them and saw what was holding their attention. They were staring at a one legged skeleton with light hair and dressed in upscale nineteenth century Spanish style suit. The man's artificial leg was made of wood and a light colored leather and had become detached but was only a few inches from his real leg. One of the crewmen said that it looks like he was just tossed in a hole and covered up. Red asked, "Who the hell is that?" Mr. Arky noticed a ring on the skeleton's right hand, "He's wearing a family crest ring. Let me get a magnifying glass". Buford stopped Mr. Arky and said, "It's Delgado". Mr. Arky looked at the skull and deduced, "He looks more European than Mexican". Buford answered, "Delgado wasn't one of those Mexicans from Mexico he was one of those Blond Mexicans from Spain". Mr. Arky and Red knew what Buford was trying to say and if it is true that would answer a lot of questions. Red just looked at the skull and said Happy Halloween!

Mr. Arky had someone bring him his camera and contact a friend with the archeology department at UCHV before calling the police. Red decided to leave with Buford before the police arrive. He told Mr. Arky that his friend Bull gets antsy around cops. After taking dozens of photos Mr. Arky contacted the Hill Valley Telegraph and a couple of the local TV stations and told them about their find.

When Marty and Jennifer arrived at the preservation society there was a police car, the medical examiner van and three news vans double parked. Marty Walked up to a barrier placed around the hole and checked out the skeleton. Jennifer decided not to look at it. Marty asked Mr. Arky if they accidently dug up an unmarked grave. Mr. Arky explained that it looks more like foul play. Marty was studding the artificial leg. "I thought they only used peg legs back then". Mr. Arky answered, "Most amputees did but prosthetics advanced greatly during the civil war. That's going to help us zero in on a time period. This leg was the bionics of the 1800s and it can tell us volumes of information. I wish I could show it to Dr. Franklin. He saw a lot of artificial limbs working with farmers".

The TV news channels covered the skeleton discovery on their six o'clock broadcast presenting different points of view. One channel posed the question "Is this Hill Valley's oldest unsolved murder?", another made it all about finding a skeleton on Halloween and the Spanish channel went with the idea that they may now have proof that Delgado was murdered and his land was stolen. Marty rolled a TV set from the conference room to the main hall so the guests could watch the news coverage live. He then put on his western outfit and poured champagne for all the visitors. Jennifer changed into a 1920s flapper girl costume she borrowed from her mom and greeted everyone at the entrance and had them sign the guest book.

The news coverage drew more visitors than expected. Mr. Arky was supposed to be hosting the event but kept getting called away to talk to someone from the press, the police or the medical examiner's office. He at least was able to ask some of the guests who prided themselves as experts on the old west if had any theories on what happened to Buford Tannen but no one had a definitive answer.

Jackie arrived with Dave. Jackie donned one of her grandfather's baseball jerseys and cap then immediately jumped in and helped Marty by serving hors d'oeuvres to the guests. Dave was officially representing the Mayor's office and began shaking hands.

Marty poured Champaign and listened to the conversations in the room. Mr. Jones bragged about how his great grandfather helped capture Buford Tannen. Marty wanted to contribute to the conversation but what could he say? That Mr. Jones' ancestor double parked his wheel barrel full of manure so he could catch Buford Tannen face first? Moving on he heard Mr. Statler taking issue with the idea that Bill Hill was less than an honest man, Shouting, "My family did business with the man and we would never do business with a crook". Marty whispered to Jackie, "If you can't trust a car dealer, who can you trust?" Jackie reminded him, "See I told you that the Hill-Delgado debate is a sensitive subject". Marty told Jackie that he wants to join some of the conversations but everyone sees him as the help. "Tell me about it" Jackie snaps back.

When Dean Strickland entered the room everyone tensed up like they were about to be sent to detention. Marty approached him and offered a glass of Champaign. Mr. Strickland quietly asked Marty if he could have some club soda in a Champaign glass. Marty wanted to hear some more thoughts about Buford Tannen or better yet he wanted to tell his. Marty quickly returned with Mr. Strickland's drink and he saw the dean telling Mr. Jones, "Our youth should see Buford Tannen as the cold blooded killer that he was and that he paid for his crimes with his life. He should be used as a deterrent to Juvenile delinquency. The fact that his fate is unknown opens the door to making him a legendary figure like Jessie James, Billy the Kid or those comic book characters they like". He stopped talking when he saw Marty return with his drink. Mr. Strickland thanked him for the drink and complimented him on being productive on Halloween instead of raising hell like some of those slackers who try to egg his house every year. Marty wondered if Mr. Strickland greeted Trick or Treaters with his shotgun like he did in that alternate 1985.

The conversations shifted from Buford Tannen to the skeleton just unearthed. Everyone was talking like they were sure that the body is that of Delgado. Marty was surprised that people were just taking the word of a friend of Red. Mr. Arky had said that Red knew and loved Hill Valley history so he must be friends with people who share that interest.

Mr. Arky finally joined the festivities and Marty gave him a well needed glass of Champaign. He greeted the guests with an announcement that the medical examiner's office will be removing the skeleton first thing in the morning then they along with UCHV archeology department will be studying the remains. Then he raised his glass to the assembled crowed and toasted, "Even though this was a happy accident, if it wasn't for the generosity of our donors like you this historical find might have stayed a mystery forever". Marty was worried as to what this mystery will reveal. After all in the original timeline that body might never have been found.

Marty and Jennifer stayed in costume as they drove to courthouse square to meet up with some of their friends. They found a parking space in front of Lou's Aerobic Fitness Center. There were lots of people walking through the square. Some were in costumes and some weren't. Marty and Jennifer walked through the crowd trying to find some of their friends. Needles was hanging out on the courthouse steps with his gang. The couple wanted to avoid him. Red was giving a speech to someone seated on his bench. The old man looked sober and was speaking with great passion like he is running for office again. Needles broke through the couple and threw a lit pack of firecrackers in Red's direction. "Red, lookout" shouted Marty. The firecrackers hit the ground and went off in rapid fire. Deputy Cobb could hear the firecrackers from outside Statler Toyota and rode his horse over to the square to investigate. Red was more upset over the interruption than the explosions but Buford jumped up and reacted like someone was shooting at his feet. Lots of people laughed at Buford's shooting dance. Buford became livid at everyone laughing at him then he shouted, "Shut up". It was right then when he saw Clint Eastwood looking exactly the same way he looked when they had their showdown. The same way he looked the day he died on the train. "Eastwood!" shouted Buford. Marty tilted his head, adjusted his eyes then realized that he is facing down a slightly older Buford Tannen. "So the big hero is in hell too" Buford said laughingly, "You wanted to settle this like men… So let's settle this like men once and for all". Marty Shouted, "Buford Tannen? How the hell did you get here?" "By train, just like you" Buford answered. Red stepped in between the two of them and told Buford, "Now calm down. You don't want to do anything that may get you in trouble with the law". Marty started to back away but Needles pushed him in to Buford who then put him into a headlock. Buford replied, "No trouble, Red. Just a little personal matter between me and Eastwood. This don't concern the law". Deputy Cobb still on horseback quietly moves in and says, "Tonight everything concerns the law now break it up". Buford squeezes Marty tighter. Deputy Cobb undoes the snap on his holster but Buford does not react. Red softly says, "Let him go Buford". "I can't let him go. I gotta get my revenge on Eastwood here and I'm not gonna let Marshal Dillan here or anyone else stop me. "Please let him go" shouts Jennifer. Buford eyeballs Jennifer in her flapper costume and says, "Lookie what we have here. You must be Eastwood's woman but you look like an expensive whore". "You bastard" shouts Marty as he tries to take a swing at Buford but can't move his arms. "What's a matter with you? I said, "Expensive whore" like the fifty dollar a night kind". Marty stomps on Buford's foot with the heel of his boot. Buford released Marty as he falls to the ground. Marty ran toward Jennifer who held him tight. Buford tried to get up but Deputy Cobb drew his gun and yelled, "Freeze"! Buford doesn't move but yells, "Come back you son of a bitch. You still yellow? I thought so. The damn ravine was named after a no good turd sucking yellow belly". Two patrol cars from the Hill Valley Police Department arrive. Deputy Cobb dismounted his horse and approached Buford, "Cowboy you are under arrest for grand theft auto, reckless driving, assaulting an officer of the law, steeling property of the Hill County Sheriff Department and disturbing the peace. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Red tells Buford not to say a word. "Clint Eastwood is a dead man" shouts Buford as the two other officers pick him up, handcuff him and take him to one of the patrol cars. Marty grabs Jennifer and takes her to his truck but is stopped by Deputy Cobb who tells him that he has to make a statement. "Where are you taking him?" Red interrupts the two, "He needs my help". Deputy Cobb told Red where they were taking Buford and then turned back to Marty and told him that an officer is on her way to take his statement. Marty could hear a passing conversation, "Did you hear? That Cowboy thinks he's Buford Tannen and he wants to kill Clint Eastwood".

Chapter 16

Friday, November 1st. 1985

6:28 AM

Marty got very little sleep and it wasn't quality sleep either. He dreamt that he was still in the police station being questioned about the Cowboy. In his dream, each time he answered a question with a lie someone in the room faded out of existence. But tell them the Cowboy is a time traveler? They'd have him committed. He could not tell the police the truth and saying, "I don't know" was not an option either. Before going to sleep Marty had to catalog all of his bullshit answers in his journal because he knew that he and Jennifer would be questioned about the Cowboy again.

He woke up to a local news report playing on his clock radio. The reporter started with, "The one legged skeleton discovered at Hacienda Delgado yesterday will be removed by the medical examiner's office later today and be delivered to the archeology department at UCHV. Many members of the Hill Valley preservation society speculate that this could be the body of Desiderio Delgado whose family once owned all of Hill County. In other news, Local Law Enforcement announced the capture of the man known as the Cowboy, who was seen driving a DeLorean on the railroad tracks near the Eastwood ravine. The unidentified man, who is claiming to be the notorious gunman Buford Tannen was apprehended at Courthouse Square last night. The Cowboy was wanted for reckless driving and assaulting a police officer. Witnesses of his arrest claim that the Cowboy had threatened the life of actor Clint Eastwood. The Pale Rider star, producer and director could not be reached for comment". Marty listened to see if they were going to mention the missing plutonium but nothing was mentioned. Marty got up, got dressed and got his newspaper. The Paper had no additional information on the skeleton the Cowboy and absolutely no information on the missing plutonium.

Marty got settled in at the breakfast table with Linda and his parents. Loraine and George were amazed to see their son reading the newspaper so intently. Their amazement turned in to shock when Dave entered the living room wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Since working on Mayor Wilson's reelection campaign, he is always seen in public wearing a suit.

Dave explained that he was moving into an apartment in the square right above the Mayor's campaign office. The family was taken aback. Dave said that he decided to do what Linda suggested the other night. The family didn't know what he was talking about. He answered, "Mayor Jane Byrne moving into Chicago's Cabrini-Green housing project to bring attention to all the problems in that area. He thought he could do the same thing since it was not practical for Mayor Wilson and his family to move in to the square". Dave didn't say anything until now because an apartment just became available and he had planned to make an announcement last night but no one was home. Dave then asked Marty if he could help him move some stuff in his truck before school. George asked Dave why he can't wait till tomorrow and then the whole family can help with the move. Dave explained that he needs to do it on a weekday so the voters can see him moving in.

Dave made it to the square first since Marty had to pick up Jennifer along the way. When Marty arrived in the square there was no place to park. Every space was filled by news vans covering the Cowboy's arrival at the courthouse for arraignment. Marty had to double park by the Mayors campaign headquarters. Marty, Jennifer and Dave quickly unloaded the truck and were then assisted by Jackie. Marty and Jennifer were surprised to see their history teacher here. A reporter interrupted Dave's heavy lifting to ask what Mayor Wilson thought about the Cowboy's reckless driving. Dave answered with a couple of talking points about the Cowboy's right to a speedy trial, Safe roads for our children then creatively segued to why he was moving to the square. Marty never saw his brother speak so convincingly. When the last box was set down on the sidewalk, Marty and Jennifer quickly got back in the truck. Jackie said, "We will have you two over for dinner once we are settled in". "We?" asked Marty. Jackie answered with a smile. Marty and Jennifer got in the truck and headed for school. Dave told Jackie that he should change quickly and get a seat in the courtroom.

Dave got a seat in the courtroom next to B.J. Tannen. Buford is brought to the courthouse in shackles and was escorted by four Sheriff's Deputies. His hat and duster were being kept in the jail's property room. When he arrived in the courtroom, Buford is approached by his young public defender Donald Blue Sky. "You're an Injun" shouted Buford. Donald had heard a lot worse from some of his clients. His philosophy was to consider the source. Donald's bigger problem was that he was just handed his new client's case file and hasn't had a chance to prepare a defense.

The Black Bailiff projects, "All rise! Criminal Court is now in session. The Honorable Charles Wong presiding." Buford now decides to talk to his lawyer, "He's a Chinaman!" "Don't say anything that's going to piss off the judge… Better yet, just don't say anything". The judge tells everyone to be seated and then continues, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the People of the State of California versus John Doe also known as Buford Tannen also known as "The Cowboy". Are both sides ready?" Buford watches a Mexican woman stand up and say, "Carmen Estrada for the People, Your Honor". He turns to his lawyer and say, "Good God who is in charge of this hell?" Donald shushes Buford and was ready to respond to the Judge but was interrupted by a voice coming from the back of the courtroom "Red Thomas for the defense your honor. Everyone seated turned around and saw Red clean shaven, in an old but well maintained three piece suit and carrying a nicely worn leather briefcase.

B.J. Tannen left the courtroom and searched for a payphone. He bumps into his parole officer Mark Dixon. Dixon asked B.J. why he was in the courthouse. B.J. explained that the cops called his dad in the middle of the night and said that they have a guy calling himself Buford Tannen in custody and if we had any relatives with that name. Biff told the cops that there was only one Buford Tannen and nobody passed that name on. Still Biff wanted his son to check this guy out since he was too busy to come to court.

Dixon told B.J. that he just spoke to B.J.'s boss at the Hilldale housing development and he said that B.J. was doing a great job. Dixon then asked if he could repair the sprinkler system in the model homes. B.J. mentioned that the sprinklers needed to completely removed and installed properly by a plumbing contractor. Dixon asked B.J. if he could just make the sprinklers look good for the prospective buyers. "Sure" B.J. answered. Dixon said, "Good do that". Dixon said a quick good bye when he saw Dave leave the courtroom. Dave was taking notes while walking to the exit when Dixon stopped Dave and asked, "You work for the Mayor's reelection campaign?" Dave introduced himself then Dexter told him that he has a friend who would like to make a large contribution.

B.J. found one of the new pay phones that takes calling cards. He swipes his card then pulls out a business card from Peabody Comic Books and dials the number. Sherman answered then handed the phone to Biff. B.J. tells his dad that he had never seen this guy before although he looks like his Uncle Riff. He then asked, "Could Grandpa have had another son you don't know about?" Biff seriously doubted it. He thought his father could only have conjugal visits with his wife. Then Biff said to his son and in earshot of Sherman, "The last time someone showed up claiming to a distant relative, it lead me to a big pile of shit. We should avoid him".

Biff hung up the phone and went to see how Sherman's drawing of his distant relative that showed up in 1955 was progressing. Sherman drew a character that looked like Charlton Heston as Moses holding a staff with a golden fist on top of it in his right hand and in his left hand he held a holy tome that tells the future. Biff smiled and said, "That's perfect, except the old codger was wearing checkered pants".

At the UCHV anthropology department the medical examiner officially confirmed that Desiderio Delgado was shot in the back and then thrown into an unmarked grave. Another team was examining the prosthetic leg. It was a hinged, and able to bend at both the knee and the ankle. The leg was made by the J.E. Hanger Company in 1861 but this leg was modified with a hidden compartment. In the compartment was a glass tube with documents inside. James Arky put on his special white gloves and carefully removed the documents. The first one was unrolled. It was a contract with Desiderio Delgado and the Hill Mining company. Hill agreed to loan Delgado money to cover his legal fees in order to settle private land claims in exchange for the right to mine on Delgado's Land. Delgado's share of the gold will go towards repaying the loan. In the event that the loan in not repaid, the land known as Rancho Delgado will be given to the Hill Mining Company in lieu of payment. A student asked, "What legal fees?" Mr. Arky explained that in 1851 the United States Congress passed "An Act to Ascertain and Settle Private Land Claims in the State of California". The Act required all holders of Spanish and Mexican land grants to present their titles for confirmation before the Board of California Land Commissioners. The confirmation process required lawyers, translators, and surveyors, and took years to resolve. It proved expensive for landholders to defend their titles through the court system. In many cases, they had to sell their land to pay for defense fees or gave attorneys land in lieu of payment. The students then asked, "So, Delgado lost his land to Hill?" The second document was unrolled and showed that the loan was paid in full. After Mr. Arky gave the documents to his team to put in a special container he sat down and answered the student's question, "It looks like Delgado was murdered and his land was stolen".

Marty arrived at Doc's lab with his guitar, sheet music and an unopened letter from the record company. As soon as he put down his last box, the phone rang. Marty answered. The call was from Survival Insurance. Doc's agent told Marty that they a found a DeLorean DMC-12 in Sacramento to replace the one destroyed and to expect delivery sometime tomorrow. Before Marty started to unpack the boxes he pondered opening the letter from the record company. Marty knew that this was a rejection letter because he could feel the demo tape inside. He decided to get it over with and opens the letter. The letter was a standard form letter saying that they have several bands in their stable with the same sound. At the bottom of the form letter was a hand written note,

"Marty

I may have a job opportunity for you. Call me as soon as you get this letter.

Jackson Wells

Hill Valley High Class of 62".

Marty called Jackson Wells who told him about a friend who writes commercial jingles for local businesses in Hill Valley. "The guy is looking for a modern sound. His name is Marvin! Marvin Berry!"

Buford wakes up in a private room of the Peabody wing of the County Asylum. Under his straightjacket he is wearing a hospital gown. His face was shaved, his hair was cut and washed and his mouth tasted minty fresh. Not all the drugs in his system have worn off. Dr. Hagan enters Buford's room with two orderlies. "How are we feeling?" the doctor asked Buford. Buford answered, "I never felt better." Dr. Hagan introduces himself. Buford asks if he can fix his hand. Dr. Hagan had the orderlies remove Buford's straightjacket. The Doctor studied his clipboard then then looked at Buford's hand explaining that he is not that type of doctor but he has a friend who is an Orthopedic Surgeon who has gotten great results. The doctor then asked Buford how he broke his hand. "I broke it in a fight with that runt Clint Eastwood ten years ago" answered Buford. Dr. Hagan then asked, "What is your name?" Buford said, "Buford Tannen". The doctor took some notes then asked, "What year is this?" Buford said, "1895". Then the doctor asked Buford if he knows where he is. Buford answered, "Hell I think, but I feel so good and the coffee here is great". Then the doctor asked Buford if he knows why he is here. Buford answered, "Marshal Dillon arrested me". Dr. Hagan had hoped that his patient would give a more truthful or realistic answer while the drugs were still in his system. This could only mean that his patent suffers from Schizophrenia. He is obviously delusional and believes that he really is Buford Tannen and living in the year 1895.

Dr. Hagan looked Buford straight in the eye and said with great authority, "You are not in hell, this is not 1895 and you are not Buford Tannen". Buford looked more alert but did not have the strength to get up. The doctor continued, "You are in Hill Valley California in the year 1985. We don't know who you really are but there are people searching for your real identity. My job is to help you remember your past. We have some drugs that may help you remember. In the meantime how about we call you Bull?"

Chapter 17

Saturday, November 2nd. 1985

9:45 AM

Loraine came home from her weekly tennis game with George to the sad news that her favorite Movie Star of all time Rock Hudson died from AIDS. She took the news hard. Linda didn't understand her mom's love for Rock Hudson. Loraine explained that in her day Rock Hudson was like Mel Gibson, Tom Cruise and John Travolta all rolled into one. Now she feels that part of her youth has died.

Linda encouraged her mother to come with her to the Lone Pine Mall. Loraine was not in the mood to go out until Linda mentioned that the Calvin Klein store is having their grand opening and Calvin Klein himself is going to be there for the ribbon cutting. Upon hearing that her youth was reborn. She quickly showered, did her hair and makeup but never let Linda know that she is going with her to the mall to reunite with a long lost love.

Both Bob and Bob showed up at the lab at 11:00 in the morning and were able fix the amplifier very quickly. When they were done Marty was ready to pay them the fifty-five dollars that Doc said the repair would cost but the Bobs said that the job was on the house. "We and Doc Brown have barter system going" said one of the Bobs. "Yeah, we keep some jobs off the books" said the other. When the Bobs left Marty asked Jennifer, "Why did Doc say that the job would cost fifty-five dollars?" Jennifer studied the note Doc left for Marty.

The estimated time of arrival will be sometime between the hours of 11 am and 5 pm.

The amplifier is under warranty but the house call should cost 55 dollars.

These figures are firm. Please remember the times and cost. This should unlock the overload problem and will be safe for you to use.

PS: Make sure that the repairman does not disturb my Persian rug. It is quite valuable and serves an important purpose. I would hate to see anything get unraveled.

Jennifer started to connect the dots when Agents Weissman and Glover barged through the door. Agent Glover is holding a Geiger counter. Agent Weissman asks, "Mind if we come in?" once they were already inside. Marty reaches into his pocket but Agent Weissman told him that he still has one of the lawyer's business cards. Agent Glover said that he was not picking up anything and turned off the Geiger counter. Marty demanded to know what they were looking for with that thing. Agent Glover answered, "Plutonium". Agent Weissman said, "Now that we answered one of your questions, you can answer one of ours". Agent Glover asked Marty if Bob and Bob offered to sell him a cable box. Marty said, "Why? The cable company gave us one". Agent Weissman asked, "So, they never offered to sell you a special cable box that will get you all the movie channels for free?" Agent Glover added, "And the Playboy Channel". Marty shook his head no. Agent Weissman then told Marty that when Bob and Bob were here they had FBI agents raid the apartment behind their store where they found a room full of used cable boxes. Bob and Bob bought the boxes from a cable company in Placerville and rigged them to get all the movie channels and Playboy.

Agent Glover studied Doc's Black Board that still had Doc's drawing of the timeline from the alternate 1985. He reads out loud, Past, Future, 1985 and 1985a". Agent Glover reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope from Fox Photo and takes out a picture then asks, "Is this a map?" Then hands Marty a picture of a similar drawing Marty made in the dust on the hood of his truck. Agent Glover continues, "Bob and Bob's Electronics are located at 1985 Maple and the apartment behind their shop is 1985a Maple. Bob and Bob have a history of subversive behavior dating back to the sixties".

Agent Glover got in Marty's face and asked, "Did Doctor Brown buy a cable box?" Then Agent Weissman calmly answered, "Doctor Brown does not need to buy a rigged cable box. He can make one of his own. Oh wait, he could help Bob and Bob make dozens of these illegal boxes. Doctor Brown helps them, then they help the good doctor". Agent Glover added, "A barter system. They trade in goods and services instead of money". Then Agent Weissman posed the question to Marty, "What goods could the Bobs have in exchange for Doctor Brown's services?" As the agents leave Agent Weissman let Marty know that if he helps them, they can return the favor. The agent paused and told Marty, "You helped us by keeping Bob and Bob occupied so I'll tell you something we learned in the hospital this morning. We went to check on the two gentlemen in the Volkswagen bus. One of them had a business card from Bob and Bob's in his pocket but that's not the part I wanted to tell you about. It seems that the band playing at your dance tonight came down with a bad case of mononucleosis, all of them. Expect a call from Dean Strickland".

Marty was thrilled over the idea of playing at the dance. Jennifer was thrilled that she cracked Doc Brown's hidden message in his note. The numbers 11, 5 and 55 are a combination. Doc said in the note, "UNLOCK the overload problem and make it SAFE to use". Marty remember that Doc called the date November 5th 1955 the red letter date in the history of science, "That explains why the note written in red". Then Jennifer walked over to the Persian rug and studies the design hoping to find a clue. But Marty remembered the family dinner conversation from the other night when Jackie and his father talked about the houses on Riverside Drive. Marty's dad mentioned the garage's having grease pits. Then Marty rolled up the rug and found a piece of plywood covering the old grease pit. The plywood was hinged to the floor like a trap door. Marty lifted the plywood and found an old Frigidaire lying flat on its back but the locking handle was replaced by a numeric keypad. Marty punched the numbers one, one, five, five and five. Nothing happened. Jennifer punched in one, one, five, one, nine, five, and five. Then Marty figured it out and punched in one, one, zero, five, one, nine, five and five. The refrigerator door opened and the light inside came on. Inside was another flux capacitor and time circuits. Marty also found a Mr. Fusion still in the box, his size adjusting Jacket and self-tying Nikes, Doc's sleep inducing alpha rhythm generator and the copy of USA Today from October 22nd 2015. Marty thought there was something different about the News Paper but he only really paid attention to the article about his son. Marty turned to Jennifer and said, "These are more than just spare parts and souvenirs from the future". Jennifer asked, "Do you think that Doc will build a new time machine?"

They heard a knock at the door. Marty whispers, "Quick hide the Frigidaire". They cover the Frigidaire with the Persian rug. Marty opens the door and is greeted by a truck driver holding a clipboard. The driver says, "I got a delivery for an Emmitt Brown". Then points to the driveway where there is a DeLorean on the back of a trailer. Marty looked at his girlfriend and said, "He will rebuild. It's only a matter of time".

Marty and Jennifer watch the new DeLorean roll off the trailer then remembered what was different about the USA Today. He tells Jennifer, "The Cubs don't win the World Series. They have to win. That's what gave me the idea of bringing the sports almanac to the present. This is not good Jen". When Marty was contemplating what could have changed sports history he concluded that Biff could not have had the sports almanac long enough to make this kind of change to the time line. Just then the phone rang. It was Jackie calling on behalf of Dean Strickland. She told him that they needed another band to play at the dance tonight and if the Pinheads were available. Marty told her that they would play tonight but his focus was on the fact that Jackie's grandfather has to have been the one to have changed history and prevented the Cubs from winning the 2015 World Series.

Chapter 18

Sunday, November 3rd. 1985

11:55 AM

Loraine told George and the kids that she wasn't feeling up for their weekly Sunday Brunch. Dave decided to open the campaign office early and see if he could attract some after church foot traffic.

Dave saw Red across the street setting up a makeshift office on his bench with law books from the library and notes taken on paper napkins. Red is never asked to leave the square on a Sunday since the stores are closed. Dave brought him a doughnut, a cup of coffee and a couple of legal pads. He noticed that Red still seemed sober and his clothes had been laundered. Dave complimented Red on his performance in court the other morning. Red thanked Dave for the compliment but stressed that the mayor's office was a big help in getting Bull the proper care he needs. "Doctor Hagan said that he has never seen someone with this type of delusion before. The doctor wants Bull to distance himself from all things western. No horses, no guns, no cowboy hats. The only other thing Bull seems interested in is coffee. The doctor is trying to foster his interest in that". Dave found that amusing. Red then added, "It was also very big of your little brother not to press assault charges. Most people wouldn't be so magnanimous".

Dean Strickland arrived holding Marty's hollowed out text book. On seeing the dean, Dave tensed up. Dean Strickland politely asked Dave if he could have a moment with Mr. Thomas. Dave went back to the campaign office. Strickland opened the book and showed Red the hole in it. The Dean said, "When I saw that someone defaced school property I was furious then I thought this is a great place to hide my flask. I pride myself on being disciplined but a long time ago I had to accept that I have lost my battle with alcohol and no longer believed that I will ever be able to drink safely." Strickland invited Red to a meeting, "We get together every Sunday after church services. Something tells me that you are ready to try sobriety". Red did not answer right away. He looked at his notes and said, "I need to stay straight. I have a friend counting on me. He needs my help". The Dean helped Red collect his belongings and said, "In order for you to help your friend you need to help yourself". As they headed towards the church Strickland told Red about the time when Lou Caruthers invited him to his first meeting.

Marty parked his truck next to the campaign office and brought a coffee cake to Dave. "Mom asked me to bring this over" said Marty. Dave told Marty that it was not like Mom to miss our family Sunday brunches. Marty agreed not really knowing about this family brunch tradition. Dave ran in to the campaign office and returned with a flyer for a lightning bolt themed block party at the square to raise money for the Hill Valley preservation society on November 12th 1985. Featuring the Pinheads as the opening act for Marvin Berry & the Starlighters. Dave explained to Marty, "We need a band that appeals to Mom and Dad's generation". Dave took the coffee cake up to his apartment. As the church goers started walking past the campaign office, Marty could hear pieces of conversations, "Then that poor woman insisted that she and Calvin Klein knew each other in high school and her father hit him with his car", "I heard that she told him that they went to a dance together. Calvin Klein was trying to be nice and let her down easy but she was still so embarrassed" and "Well mall security had to be called in when Biff Tannen confronted Calvin Klein about some sports book". Marty got weak in the knees just like he did when he first returned home from 1955 and saw how his family changed. He went to sit down on a bus stop bench and tried to process this new information.

Marty hears, "McFly?" and looks towards the church. Jackie is pushing an elderly black man in a wheelchair towards his direction. Marty doesn't recognize the old man but the old man recognizes him just like Jackie did. The old man studies Marty, "You're not William McFly" he said. Jackie introduced Marty to her great grandfather Emmett Clayton Allen the First. Marty was thrilled to meet this man, "You knew my great grandfather?" The old man lit up and Jackie knew that meant he had a story to tell. She excused herself and allowed Marty and Emmett Sr. to get better acquainted.

Emmett Sr. said, "I can't get over how much you look like my old friend as a young man". Marty was full of questions but didn't know what to ask first. He thought about asking about Emmett Jr. since he was positive that somehow he caused the Cubs to not win the World Series in 2015. Maybe he should ask about Buford Tannen. Maybe he knows what really happened between Hill and Delgado. The old man smiles at Marty and said, "Will and I were thick as thieves. His daddy, your great-great grandfather, Seamus taught me about farming and my daddy taught Will how to shoe a horse. But the most fascinating person Will and I knew back then was the town blacksmith. I was named after him on account of he delivered me". He was more than just a blacksmith though, he was also an inventor. He made us the most amazing toys, I still have some of them. His wife was a teacher and she taught me how to read and write but "Big Emmett" helped us learn math and science by teaching us baseball". Marty then remembered how Doc taught him the physics behind a curveball, using a toy car and a small fan. Marty deduced that Doc taught young Emmett the science behind baseball who then taught his son and that made him a great player thus changing the time line. Emmett paused when he could see that Marty's mind was racing. He asked Marty, "I have lots of stories, do you have time?" Marty answered, "I have all the time I want".

Epilogue

Wednesday, April 19th. 1995

5:53 PM

Marty arrived at his Hilldale home to have a reconciliation dinner with Jennifer. When he entered the house he found a suitcase and a duffle bag waiting for him in the entranceway. Marty called out to his wife but there is no answer. There were boxes of cold Chinese food on the kitchen table. Marty shouted, "Jen, what's going on?" Jennifer enters the living room shouting, "I'm done. I can't take it anymore. You can move into the lab fulltime". "What do you mean? Things were getting better for us this morning" asked Marty. Jennifer spent last night in the lab with Marty. The evening had started with a fight but was followed by make-up sex. The couple got up at sunrise so Jennifer could go home before going to work. Marty decided to start working on a couple of commercial jingles. Last night's fight and subsequent reconciliation put him way behind schedule. Since he did not want any interruptions, Marty unplugged the lab phone and turned off his cell phone.

Jennifer walked over to the table and made herself a plate then put her food in the microwave oven. "This Chinese food was delivered by agents Weissman and Glover thirty minutes after I ordered it. It came with a side of the third degree". Jennifer walked over to the wall phone and tapped it with her index finger signaling that she thinks that the phone had been tapped. "Weissman and Glover?" asked Marty, "What the hell do they want?" Jennifer became even more infuriated with her husband, "What do you think?" Marty had no idea what she was talking about. She grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. Tom Brokaw began broadcast with, "Tonight, a special edition of NBC Nightly News: Terror in the Heartland. A massive car bomb exploded outside of a large federal building in downtown Oklahoma City, shattering that building, killing children, killing federal employees, military men, and civilians. It will be hours before we know the exact number of fatalities, but tonight, at least 17 children are dead, hundreds of other people still are missing". Marty is glued to the TV. He had been working on a jingle since sunrise and had not watched television or been on the internet all day. Even on the drive over, he was listening to a tape of his jingle and taking mental notes. Jennifer can now tell by the shocked look on Marty's face that he had no idea that the most destructive act of terrorism on American soil occurred this morning. Feeling remorseful that her husband had no idea of what happened she made Marty a plate while he watched TV. NBC News reporter Jim Cummins announced, "Late today the FBI said it still has no suspects, but hundreds, if not thousands of leads". Marty now understands why the agents paid a visit. An hour into the broadcast Marty turns on the computer and logs on to his America Online 2.0 account. While still watching TV, Marty chatted online with people in Oklahoma City.

Jennifer sat down next to Marty and said, "We need to talk". The two of them hear three sonic booms from the outside near the train tracks. "What the hell?" asked Marty as he got up and opened the front door. He saw nothing unusual and all he heard was a train chugging in the distance. Marty then shut the door and went back to Jennifer and gave her a big hug. Jennifer while still in the embrace said, "I can't take it anymore. Weissman and Glover's interrogation was the last straw". Marty Kissed her. Jennifer pushed him away and got up yelling, "No! That won't work this time". Marty gets up and goes over to Jennifer to try to appease her, "Relax Jen. Weissman and Glover will do their good cop, bad cop routine and then get out of our hair". Jennifer pauses before responding, "This time they weren't playing games". Jennifer went on to describe her encounter with the agents. She deduced that they tapped the phone explaining how they intercepted the Chinese food order. Marty stopped her from talking and examined the food cartons for listening devices. Not to arouse suspicion Marty wanted the conversation to continue, "So, What did the F.B.I. want to know?" Jennifer reenacted the encounter as Marty stabbed the food with a knife. Doc once invented a device to detect and disable listening devices but it would destroy anything with a microphone or a speaker. Marty then carefully poured the food into individual Tupperware boxes but found no bugs in the food. Jennifer concluded that they won't let up till they talk to Doc. The doorbell rings and the couple are sure that it is Weissman and Glover returning for round two. Marty storms over to the front door and shouts, "Well they may want to have a talk about Doc but I'm going to give them a lecture on not harassing my wife". Marty opens the front door still shouting, "Listen you… Great Scott" then passes out on the floor. Upon seeing Marty pass out, Jennifer runs to the door and is face to face with Doc Brown and family looking exactly the way they did on the train almost ten years earlier. Doc hands her a bottle of smelling salts from the 1890s.

TO BE CONTINUED IN

Part III

TEMPORAL MISPLACEMENT

The future ain't what it used to be.


End file.
